Mission: Your Backstory
by Devil's-right-hand-girl
Summary: Everyone has a past, a present, and a future, so, what happened to you, solider? Before Fuse showed up. Read for more details. Rating may change. PM me if it doesn't fit in reveiw box.
1. Chapter 1

Mission: Your Back Story

Disclaimer- I do not own Fusion Fall

Everyone has a past, a present, and a future, so, what happened to you, solider, before Fuse showed up? What's your story? Because as everybody knows that you and your character weren't magically born in Dexter's Laboratory – or maybe you were……I'll tell the story you fill me in on the details.

Just fill out this out and leave it in the magical review box of wonder.

General knowledge: Just copy paste and fill out in the review box, if it does fit tell me or.

Character first name:

Character last name:

(This can be one of your characters you play in for the game a character that you don't play as [same account or an account you own, you can't go volunteering others], it can be a character that doesn't exist, it could be yourself!)

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Height: [Choose one]

Tall

Short

Medium

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin tone:[Any skin tone is allowed, blue, orange, yellow]

Clothing b4 FF:

[What do they generally wear before they become a fusion fall character?]

Clothing during FF:

[What they wear during the game]

Weapon:

[This cannot be a weapon that does not exist, in the game, that means don't go star wars on me saying that they use the force or something]

Personality:

Likes:

[Name two things they like that would define them as a person]

Dislikes:

[See likes box]

Favorite Quote:

[Any quote as long as it doesn't involve extreme cursing or profanity]

Short description of character:

Anything that is not included above, any friends? Any enemies? Is your character a loner, or sensitive about their height, or are they just plain shy? Stuff that would describe them.

Battles

Your character can be allowed to be in a fight, maybe a fusion monster you faced by yourself, or with a party or buddies, [You cannot defeat fuse though, because if one of you does, there will be no point to the story] You can be depicted as tough, maybe powerful maybe weaker compared to other players. That's up to you.

I thank you if you filled this out, flamers; please do not hate this story, constructive criticism is totally welcome though. There is one other slight glitch, your character has to be at the beginning of their journey they can't be in the first future's past. It has to be the future you first start in. I know it stinks, but please, be considerate, I know the terrain of the first future a lot better than I do to the second future that future's past. And please if you continue playing the game and maybe even defeat fuse remember two things.

DO NOT GIVE AWAY SPOILERS, IF NOBODY ASKS FOR THEM, JUST DON'T. It's better left a surprise.

And for all of you on your way and beyond,

Congratulations are in order, you just took your first step, into a bigger picture, but your story has just begun.


	2. The Part Timer Part 1

This fan fiction is for **NinetailsGirl09**. This is part 1 of 2, I'm trying to finish it up now. Sorry it took so long, I have had exames all of last week and have had to spend time with my Family for thanks giving. Good Turkey. ^_^. Please tell what you think about it so far.

AND ahem so with out further ado, here it is right after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own, Fusion Fall, neither do I own the main character of this story. That is all...

* * *

**The Part Timer Part 1**

"You're late," her red headed boss said pacing to and fro through the incredibly large room.

Meddy did not respond.

"Do you know how many Fusions are created a second?"

Silence.

"48 thousand, **48,000** Meddy, and now they are combining into spores and roaming free, destroying the future!" He practically shouted.

Meddy sighed; he was wasting his time. While he was going on about the future being destroyed, more and more spores were being created.

"You are a Jumper Meddy, act as one." The red head scolded.

Meddy stared back at her boss. A Jumper, that's was what she was.

**Word: Jumper**

**Noun/Adjective**

**Definition: A person that can jump from past to future for brief amounts of time, that can alter what has happened or what is to happen.**

Computeress had looked that up when she asked for it. And now here she was standing still looking into the black rimmed glasses of Dexter Boy Genius, Aka, her boss. Dexter seemed more fixated on his speech at the time than her training or her job. Meddy waited a good 2 minutes before interrupting.

"Boss," Meddy plainly spoke while Dexter stopped pacing and looked up at her, Meddy was gritting her teeth as she spoke. "I am, as are you, impatient, so let's begin my mission."

"Ah, yes," Dexter replied, frustrated, sighing as he gestured his attention over to the large screen in the laboratory.

Meddy sat, back straight, feet flat, and eyes focused on the screen the entire time. Her gaze never once looked at her boss.

"Ahem," Dexter said, as the screen lit to life. The bright screen cleared as a blue background came into focus followed by data screens pouring into it. "It seems my fusion self not only copied my physical being, but my extensive future intellect as well."

Well he was openly immodest; he wasn't even being subtle about it.

"I see," Meddy hissed.

Dexter's voice then turned grim. "He escaped,"

"What?" she said in a monotone.

"He came out of his lair and broke free of the infected zone."

"How?" Meddy said standing up serious.

"That's what we need to figure out, but that is not your job."

"My job is to---" Meddy started coldly.

"You Meddy need to capture my fusion self, along with another fusion that has broken free as well," Dexter interrupted.

Meddy inwardly groaned. She didn't like being interrupted, nor did she like being treated like a child.

"Who?"

"Double D," the red head responded tugging his gloves.

Of course the other brain broke free. He just needed motivation.

"Let's go," Meddy said, already out of her chair and going off to change.

"You still need the rest of the inform–"

"I know the risks, and the rewards, as we speak fusion Edd and Fusion you are being hunted down like wolves by others in the future. If I don't go now–" Meddy's tone rose a bit before she tensely bit her lip and didn't finish. Dexter knew the risks and didn't need to be babied about it.

"I'll start up the time machine," Dexter sighed.

Meddy stepped to an empty examination table. As the curtains closed behind her, she plopped down with her battle clothes in hand onto the changing table like a bench and changed her clothes.

Meddy took off her black boots, ripped off her tights and skirt to have them replaced with blue pants. Her warm lovely jacket was replaced with a short sleeved black shirt followed by the official Urban Ranger's shirt. Leaving the bandana and hat of the official outfit behind she shoved a different pair of the same looking black boots on. The buckles shined compared to her old ones and the leather was much cleaner, but not for long.

Her backpack was still on the chair she left piled with homework as she pushed the curtains of the dressing room away.

Meddy then headed towards another section of the lab, where several objects were in different tanks, suspended in the air, just floating up and down. Most of objects were prototypes of what was yet to come; they would work when they were needed most.

Meddy came to one pod in particular and looked at the key pad dialing it, when it asked for a password.

**J-U-M-P-E-R**

The password was accepted as the pod's door opened up, and there it was in its sheath, her weapon, a Katana. It was her primary weapon. She'd retrieve her secondary weapon in the future, a usual occurrence.

She held her Katana dear to her, for it held many memories. It was the reason for her being a jumper and her reason for her being the way she was. She remembered the day she first met Dexter and how she became a jumper.

* * *

_**(All these italisized words are part of a huge flash back, that you really should read.)**_

_"Look guys!" Rodney Evans exclaimed, showing off his ultra rare Yipper card to everyone in the class. Rodney Evens was your average Yipper card collector/fanboy, with the exception that he currently held a one of a kind card, he obtained by a stroke of luck at a regular card store. "It's Yipper card number–"_

_She didn't catch the rest; it was just some long unnecessary number. She heard people in class 'ooh' and 'Ah' at the card as if it were, brought to him by the Power Puff Girls themselves. She sighed._

_"Hey Meddy!" Rodney called inviting the girl sitting on the other side of the room. "Come over here! Look at my card!"_

_Meddy McGee was the person you do not want to mess with at this moment in time, and the protagonist in our story. Meddy was soundly sleeping until some very rude fanboy woke her up. Meddy was dreaming, something many people don't know to be a fantasy world, just one you create. There are thousands of fantasy worlds to be seen. Alternate realities do exist with unimaginable futures, like the one she lived in now, in the time period she was in. In its future; its past was only a fantasy. To live in such peace, to not have to worry about something attacking you when you stand still, that was a dream for the future. This brings us back to our current situation: Meddy's lack of sleep. She had been up all night with her practices and her part time job. She had to get sleep this period or she'd fall asleep at her job, somewhere that was NOT a good place to sleep AT ALL._

_"Hey Med!" Rodney said too excited for his own good and those around him. He ran over to gloat about his card forgetting the fact, Meddy was a bit antisocial, and ran up to her desk. "What do you think about my card? Pretty impressive huh?"_

_There were a few things wrong with Rodney's choice of words, first, the fact that he used the word Med. Meddy didn't like classmates openly giving her a nickname. The nickname wasn't one she let anyone other than friends call her, and, as everyone at CN High knew, Meddy McGee didn't have that many friends. Second, was that Rodney was interfering with her precious sleep. Not to sound snobbish or selfish but when you're running low on sleep, and it's the end of the day, you should be left alone, not bugged by an enthusiastic fourteen year old. So Meddy thought of a reply that best suited this situation._

_Meddy opened her Grayish – Blue eyes. She already looked intimidating, without speaking. Her tired eyes shot 100 daggers a minute onto Rodney, although her black beanie cap disguised most of her face._

_"First off don't call me Med," she replied coldly. Rodney immediately came out of his trance of boasting. "And second, tell me, why are you showing off a piece of paper?" Rodney's smile began to sag down, a little upset. "Tell me when you have something legitimate to show off. If not then you're wasting your breath."_

_Rodney stepped away from Meddy's desk, his pride a little hurt, as he hurriedly returned to his group of fellow "normal" classmates. Meddy's cold attitude had gotten her branded as one of the coldest loners of CN high._

_The bell rang soon after that, depriving Meddy of that extra rest she craved for the entire day. She dragged her feet down the crowded halls, yawning, and unenthusiastic._

_"Hey Meddy!" an exuberantly cheerful voice called. She knew who it was by the sound of the voice. Just peachy…_

_Suddenly Meddy felt an overbearing weight on her black colored backpack. So overbearing, it made her topple over. Meddy groaned already knowing who it was, who else would be this excited to see her of all people._

_She sat there her curly blonde locks a mess after her tackling attempt, nursing her head this time around, before her green eyes noticed Meddy was still sitting there, upset and lacking amusement. Meddy counted backwards in her head._

_'3'_

_'2'_

_'1'_

_"MEDDY!" the girl practically shouted not caring if she caused a scene in such a crowded hallway. She embraced Meddy into a bear hug, nearly cutting off all circulation to her lungs. "Sarah is so, so, so, sorry!"_

_The girl then proceeded to nuzzle Meddy's head cuddling her, and cutting off on her only big source of air. Meddy held her breath, angrily. But that didn't last long._

_"Sarah! Let go – get off of me!" Meddy shouted her short fuse getting the better of her, as she violently pushed Sarah away._

_"Ow," Sarah howled. "Sarah is sorry. Sarah forgot about Meddy's personal space."_

_"Well thank you for remembering it now, Sarah,"_

_Meddy pushed herself up dusting off her blue plaid skirt, straightening out her black jacket, and brushing down her long dark brown hair. The girl who was now upset was known as Sarah Volvinski, a strange girl, who talked in third person and just so happened to be Meddy's friend. Meddy never figured out why Sarah never said I, but she found that understandable. Her eccentricity was much simpler than others they both knew._

_Meddy stretched out her hand, as Sarah instinctively grabbed hold of it._

_"C'mon," Meddy said already far in front of Sarah, her tone solemn as they exited the building._

_They walked in silence on the way home taking side streets._

_"SO," Sarah said clearing her throat. "What are you doing this weekend?"_

_"The same thing I do every weekend."_

_"Your practices?"_

_"After that."_

_"Oh! Your part time job," Sarah said speaking as it slowly dawned on her. "What else?"_

_"What do you mean 'what else?'?"_

_"Sarah knows there's got to be a reason you always want to go to your job so badly."_

_"You're assuming things again Sarah," Meddy said closing her eyes._

_"C'mon," Sarah shifted towards Meddy lightly elbowing her arm, "Is it your boss? Is he cute?"_

_"NO!" Meddy said slamming her fist at Sarah's arm showing her agitation. You'd think Sarah would back off; she'd feel hurt again; she'd run; but no…._

_Sarah giggled._

_"What's so funny?" Meddy looked up questioningly._

_"Now you're starting to act more like yourself," Sarah smiled._

_Meddy felt a tad embarrassed, lightly blushing. This was the way she had always been. She was serious most of the time, and when friends pointed out flaws she couldn't help but be embarrassed, she never meant to act unusually stiff around people, especially Sarah. Sarah always had a way of making her smile in one way or another._

_"Yeah," Meddy felt her lip pull into a small smirk, "I guess I am,"_

_They both took that moment to take in the crisp air. It was breezy out, but, with Meddy's oversized black coat, and Sarah's obliviousness to the cold, they both were fine standing there. That is, until Meddy's pager buzzed._

_It ruined the moment completely and nearly startled the two. Meddy looked at the text on the screen._

**_Where are you?_**

_Meddy began to frown again. It was her boss. He liked people to be prompt to work, and when she looked at the time she was nowhere near prompt._

_'Oh –'_

_"It's your boss isn't it," Sarah said a little upset._

_"I'm late," Meddy frowned back._

_"Sarah is sorry, its Sarah's fault!" Sarah said acting depressed "Sarah, is making Meddy late, to see her cute boss!"_

_Meddy laughed, playfully punching Sarah's arm, a rare sight to see._

_"Later Sarah!" Meddy called walking ahead._

_"Later!" Sarah called back. Meddy could just barely hear the last part as it was lipped, meant only for her ears, "Med."_

_That's how the name should be used._

_Meddy's walk quickened as she stared running down the sidewalks, cutting through alleyways within seconds, and finally making it to her destination. She paused, slightly tired from the running as her pager buzzed once more._

**_You're here, I see. What are you waiting for?_**

_This time Meddy texted back._

**_I'm coming._**

_"You are late," her Sensei said strictly._

_"I apologize," Meddy huffed showing no signs of sincerity. She hated when she was late, there was less time to practice. "Jack-Sensei"_

_Her Sensei was a fighting teacher, a samurai. Students nicknamed him Samurai Jack. The name explains it all, you shouldn't bother asking. He was dressed in a Gi, with his katana in place ready to teach. His black hair was pulled back in a tight short ponytail; a few loose strands came out from practicing._

_"Change," Jack ordered as Meddy was already well on her way._

_Meddy threw her backpack to a corner pulling out her Gi and going to the bathrooms to change. The dojo was constructed like a traditional Japanese one, being a one story building, having walkways and halls very close to the ground and the building itself being almost completely open._

_After coming back from changing she still found Jack there, standing in a ready position that spoke for itself. He wanted to fight. And Meddy would gladly take on the challenge. Meddy found that Jack had actually gotten her weapon for her as it was leaning next to her backpack. Meddy quickly snatched it, unsheathed it, throwing the sheath away temporarily and stood ready on the other side of the room. She drew in a deep breath as both waited in silence for the other to make the first move. Neither did though. It was a waiting game for the both of them. That is until Jack's eyes seemed to wander towards an empty doorway. Meddy tried to stay focused but was confused. What was he staring at?_

_That's when the fight began. Meddy lost her first chance at an opening but regained it soon after._

_Jack struck._

_Meddy dodged._

_Jack swung._

_Meddy ducked._

_Jack cut low._

_Meddy jumped._

_Jack slashed._

_Meddy defended holding her stance._

_The two were locked putting pressure on their katana's to press forward on their opponent._

_Their primary goal:_

_Knock the other off their feet._

_"You're defensive skills are good." Jack said in fast monotone._

_Meddy didn't respond._

_"But you have not yet once tried to attack."_

_Meddy pushed back, her fierce eyes now set on Jack. She ran towards him her movements obvious. She leaped up her weapon over head. It seemed like a final attack, and Jack seemed prepared to block it, that is until Meddy changed her course. Her body glided to one side as the head on attack was turned into a slide slash. Jack narrowly dodged, as Meddy's katana came down and dug into the hard wood floors._

_Her weapon was stuck._

_He had an opening, but did not take it._

_Meddy tugged her katana; it was stuck in pretty well._

_"You need more practice young grasshopper," Jack-Sensei said sheathing his weapon._

_Meddy did not respond. She was more fixated on her weapon. She ignored Jack's words, and didn't notice him coming up to her._

_"Let me help you get that out." He said about to touch the gripping._

_"Don't" Meddy responded prying out the weapon in one fierce pull, and taking out bits of the floor as well. She was reverting back to her cold attitude._

_"Do not touch my katana," Meddy said pointing the blade at Jack._

_"Practice," was Jack's only response before leaving._

_Meddy only glared at her Sensei as he left the room. Then she started to practice. She spun her heel to face the farthest wall from the door. Meddy swung the blade down hearing it cut through the air. The sound was approving to her ears. She spun ninety degrees, sidestepping like someone was actually there and swung her blade straight down. She still seemed alert even as she paused in place. Someone was there._

_As her eyes darted towards the open dojo door, she could've sworn she had seen a dark figure leaning against the wooden frame. It was too big to be a wandering student, and too small to Jack – Sensei. It had stood there only for a moment, and had been watching her. Meddy kept up a sly guard as she tried to practice. It was useless though. Knowing a stranger, was watching you, observing your actions, concentrating on your movements, it was nerve racking. She couldn't multitask like this. So she stopped, deciding to take a break._

_Meddy grabbed the sheath she had flung across the room, gently placing the katana back in. She wished she could always carry it around, but her school forbid certain weapons being used on school grounds. Since Meddy's usual answer for things was violence it wasn't good for her to have a weapon in the first place._

_Meddy dug through her bag looking for a soda._

_She found:_

_None_

_Meddy sighed placing her katana next to her back pack and heading off to the water fountain. Meddy pressed the button the water fountain, as the water came streaming out. As she gulped down the water, she heard brushing footsteps pass her._

_Meddy flicked her head over to see no one there. Why? Why did she have the suspicion that someone was there?_

_"Come out," Meddy ordered her voice barely audible._

_The steps came confidently from out of the corner._

_"Well, well, well, if isn't Miss McGee," Amistad said coming out as if she wasn't the one hiding. Amistad was one of the many people on a long list of beings she utterly despised. She had a thing for Samurai Jack, and was just a year older than Meddy. It was still disturbing. And Amistad had the impression that Meddy was out to get Jack as well. Did I forget to mention she had bad impressions? "Heard you lost to Jack again,"_

_Meddy had a feeling Amistad was watching at the door when she and Jack were fighting, but she was a bit too short and bit too uncaring to watch Meddy practice._

_"I heard you tripped over your feet again," Meddy whipped back unemotional and wiping her mouth with her hand._

_"You better watch it, McGee," Amistad said pointing her thumb to her chest, "Because one day I'm gonna fight Jack and win. And when I do I will win his heart as well."_

_Meddy left Amistad to her swooning. It was better if she didn't slug her in the face today. Amistad in general made her sick with all that 'one day he will be mine' junk. She was a fangirl, only worse, because this was a person she actually communicated with._

_Meddy started walking back down the halls to the empty dojo. When got there she froze._

_Her katana was missing._

_And she could see the second door of the dojo was open and a silhouette._

_Running._

_2 and 2 clicked together in her head almost automatically as she grabbed her bag and ran, Gi and all towards the figure. As soon as Meddy's bare feet stepped out of the dojo she ran. Why did she pick this day to forget sandals? Meddy dashed, even for an average heighted girl, her strides were long and quick, as she gained more ground with each step. Meddy's hair flowed in the wind as she started catching up to the figure. It was just a shame that there was a forest stopping her. Thick trees coved the shadow's path. Meddy growled not daring to waste her voice calling out; she knew if the person was running from her, it was a thief. The strange thing was….. The thief took her weapon and nothing else._

_They could've taken her IPod, something she'd die without, or even her cell phone or wallet. But they just took her katana. Either this person was very foolish, or knew who she was._

_That's when Meddy paused, picking up a strange trail. It left burns in the ground like acid and not in the shape of regular footprints either. Meddy couldn't decipher what it was; it was neither human nor animal._

_Meddy followed the trail looking around for more tracks until spotting the figure again. A sudden rage came back, her momentum was built up from the entire day's events and she wasn't done letting it out just yet._

_The thief seemed faster, dodging right and left at something that wasn't her._

_Meddy followed the thief as they ran into an opening. What she expected to be a clear green space. But that was not the case._

_There was an opening, but not so far above it was seemed to be a lair suspended in mid air. And on top of it just barely seeable, was a red headed boy, Dexter to be more precise, with HER katana._

_The red haired boy looked down at her like a small child atop a tree house. He looked as though she was beneath him, which technically, she was, but that was beside the point._

_Meddy looked up and simply stated unafraid or amazed at the sight "Give me back my Katana."_

_Dexter seemed to smirk with a deal striking look on his face._

_"I'll give it back if you can defeat that," Dexter pointed out towards the forest again._

_Meddy turned her attention towards the thickening trees. A teen no older than her ran through the forest running past her and bounding up in one jump to the floating lair above, but there no time to be awestruck about it._

_"The fusion has been lured," Meddy barely heard the teen say._

_"Good" Dexter responded, with a mumbled comment "then let her testing begin"_

_A sort of growling that sounded as a mix of some nonhuman, or animal, or plant like sound muffled through a cone came from the trees. It was hard to describe. But its appearance was stranger._

_Green slime seemed to make up its entire being, with the slime moving like blood through veins all around it. It was shaped like a rain drop, with piercing red eyes that spoke for themselves. Little did Meddy didn't know this was probably the weakest thing she'd battle as a jumper, but it was her first time seeing a fusion monster._

_How to fight it? She didn't know how to. All she did know was that Dexter, boy genius had possession of her weapon and to get it back she had to fight this thing. Meddy sighed taking a step back, digging her foot into the ground, fist ready, about to charge about to charge when –_

* * *

"Meddy," Dexter called impatiently, pulling Meddy out of her memories. "I can't keep the time machine's portal open for too long."

Meddy looked at her Katana once more before strapping it to her back and hustling towards Dexter's location.

"You know your location?" Dexter questioned seriously.

"Obviously," Meddy answered back.

"Mission,"

"Yes,"

"Time period,"

"Our Future, not too far,"

"Approximated time,"

"Depends on the destination,"

"May time be on your side," Dexter said quoting a line from a movie.

"Corny line," Meddy said half her body through the portal of the time machine, "Boss,"

* * *

*Falls* I'm exhasted. Well now to work on the next part, and then after that **Thunderstarwarp**'s story, wish me luck!


	3. The Part Timer Part 2 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fusion fall, the main character to or the CN cartoon character. All of the following go to their respected owners.

* * *

The part timer part 2-1

Time traveling has got to be one of the most amazing things to do. That is if you happen to be a jumper. Blue tiles filled her surroundings as she blinked again. It didn't last for long when time traveling, because you have end up somewhere, and if it isn't automatic you get to watch yourself destruct and reconstruct from one location to the next, which is what was happening then.

Meddy, watched as her fingertips started to disappear into a heavenly light, soon her hand, and then her wrist. Molecule after molecule rapidly dissolved and never for one moment did she feel frightened or scared that she was disappearing, because she knew she would reappear again. Meddy took this moment to try and relax, the bottom half of her torso was gone along with most of her arms.

Meddy breathed inward and out deeply, in just a few moments more she'd be completely gone from the time she had come from and be in to another time, not too far from the one she had come from.

Meddy took another deep breath closing her eyes. Her neck and head were now the only things in the past as the rest of her was already headed for the future.

_Goodbye past normality….._ Meddy thought to herself. _Hello future fantasy…_

And with that Meddy's being had completely disappeared from the past_._

Meddy opened her eyes again, taking a few seconds to take in the new surroundings. It registered in her head that that everything around her was indeed not blue, but a swirling lime green and forest green color. Meddy recognized this to be Grimm's portal, the portal that connected the living to the dead, or in her case, the past to the correct future.

Meddy braced herself for the drop that came next as she drifted slowly to the ground.

As soon as she landed she knew something was wrong. No soldiers were in sight, probably hiding in safe spots or anywhere they could find. She couldn't blame some of them though. They were new and not used to fusions being rampant. To be frank, no one was used to fusions being rampant!

Meddy then took the time to check her com for any messages. No new mail was detected. It wasn't as though she had any friends in the future to email either. Meddy found the future a disaster that should have never happened. But it was bound to happen anyway. They didn't have the past technology to destroy fuse's spawns and they were planning while they could.

Meddy went to another category of her com. She scrolled down on the weapon selections bar, before satisfied with a gun that best suited her for this type of mission. She remember when she had first had a gun. It was a basic orange and green blaster.

* * *

(If you go back to part one of this the break of the flash back this is a continuation of this)

Meddy took her fist slamming it into the little spore's body. But that seemed to do absolutely nothing, except burn Meddy's hand with acidity.

Meddy retracted her fist from the spore; physical confrontation was not an option in this situation. She'd be the one injured. So what was he expecting her to do?

Suddenly Meddy felt a burn on her shoulder, not flinching she looked at it. There was hole where the cloth where her Gi had once been. Then there was a burn mark on her skin. Had that little thing shot something at her?

Dexter sighed grumbling to himself. He had taken away something of value to her, to get her to fight and she was being beaten by one of the weakest enemies ever?! This was pathetic. Did he have to spell it out to her? She did have something to use to destroy this fusion. She was just using the wrong kind of weapon.

Meddy grabbed her arm in pain as she learned the creature spit from its mouth acidic slime that burned her. Considering it had no limbs it seemed rational for this to be the case.

Meddy seemed able to dodge these attacks with ease but when she stopped to think, she'd get burned. Meddy need a distraction, that's when she remembered her back pack. It wasn't like she cared for homework anyway. Meddy stood in front of her bag as the green creature shot at her again; it seemed to be enjoying this. Meddy easily glided out the way as it burned a hole in her bag. That's when she saw it.

But when had she acquired a gun? The spore shot again as the front of the bag ripped. And since when was her backpack able to carry something as big as a blaster?

Meddy didn't ask many questions after that, taking the gun, loading it, and shooting. Meddy wasn't ready for the recoil though, and skidded back a few...… yards; though it seemed to do more damage to the creature than to her.

Meddy fired again this time holding her ground and only skidding a few feet. The thing had an agonizing laugh as it melted into the ground below it. The type that says I'll be back, let's do this again soon!

Meddy looked at the melted puddle of ooze, blandly as the ground seemed to absorb it. Then she turned her attention to the one with her katana. Meddy slung the blaster over her head calling up "Give me back my katana."

Dexter looked down at her, mumbling some incoherent phrase to the person next him, the only thing she understood was Dexter's approval of her. "She passed,"

Meddy frowned more than usual, seeing as it was taking them a long time to give back her weapon.

Tapping her foot impatiently she waited for them to bring or at least throw her weapon down. But they did no such thing. Minutes passed. Seconds ticked away. They were taking advantage of her kindness. If it wasn't for the fact that they were so far up Meddy would have at least slapped them.

"Come up and get it," the person next to Dexter called taunting her in a way.

Meddy looked up. How was she supposed to jump that high? That's when she saw it, what had made that teenager jump up, there was a stand, almost like a trampoline there. They had jumped on that to get up there, skillfully hiding it.

Meddy stepped back running and jumping onto the platform bracing herself for the extremely large jump that was to come. The platform sent her shooting up a bit too high in the air and she over shot by a foot or so as her feet landed on the edge of the platform.

Meddy put on a serious face. He knew what she wanted, and she had done as he asked. There was something else he wanted. She knew it by the look in his eyes.

"Give it back," Meddy ordered putting out her hand.

"Give me back my gun," the teen responded for Dexter.

Meddy squinted her eyes.

"We trade," Meddy replied.

"Alright, give me my gun and I'll give you back your sword" the teen said back.

"It's not a sword," Meddy countered.

"It's a katana," Dexter finished for her. "I should know."

"You're the one that stole it," Meddy accused unemotionally.

"Correct,"

"Then you should be the one to give it back,"

"Correct again, but first don't you have questions?"

"Yes," Meddy said untrusting of Dexter.

"Follow me then," Dexter said, then proceeding indoors with the teen following him. Meddy stayed outside she may know about him, heck most everyone did, but it didn't mean she'd melt into his hand. But Dexter still hadn't given back her katana, and the blaster was her only way of getting it back.

In short one thing led to another, and somehow Meddy convinced herself that it was safe to go inside. The teen didn't seem too happy, though neither was she. Meddy still hadn't gotten back her katana and it was getting late.

The teen had left for the bathroom a few minutes ago and Meddy found this a good time to politely and simply ask for her katana back.

"Give me my weapon," Meddy demanded. Well there goes the polite part.

"Not until you give me back mine," Dexter said back.

"Why is it so important to you? You have so many other weapons at your disposal." Meddy questioned.

"Because that weapon took months to construct, it's a prototype."

"What?" Meddy angrily questioned.

"A prototype and you were its tester," Dexter stated simply.

Meddy was enraged, how dare he, give her, a stranger, some innocent, well maybe not all that innocent anymore, but still, innocent bystander a weapon that could have had fatal defects and expect her to kill something.

"I couldn't give it to that solider," Dexter started again.

"Who?"

"The soldier who lured that fusion, they were too valuable to be killed."

That HAD to be the most insensitive thing he could say at that moment. He was insulting her, and she hated it. Meddy clenched her fist. She was so temped to take the blaster and her katana, jump off the platform and run into the forest.

"It's getting late shouldn't you leave?" Dexter asked coldly looking out a window. Meddy felt as if she was looking into a mirror. This was how she acted towards others, it hurt when it was directed to you.

"I will when I get my katana back, because then, I will have no reason to stay." Meddy answered.

"Very well," Dexter said looking for the katana on his work bench.

"Just one more question before I go," Dexter didn't stop groping around for the katana.

"Go ahead,"

"Why is that soldier so important?"

Dexter paused and looked up "Good question," He then held the katana in his hand as he began pace a sign that this would be a lecture. Surprisingly it wasn't.

"That soldier is a Jumper; and Jumpers are people of relevance to my cause."

"And what is that cause?"

"To stop the future chaos if we can."

"What chaos would that be?" Meddy questioned.

"Something's coming, something big," Dexter said looking up at the sky. "It will try to engulf our world and take it over. It's already started. But it won't be long until the rest of it comes."

"So Jumpers are preventing that." Meddy said understanding.

"Exactly," Dexter said trading off Meddy's Katana for his blaster.

"Then," Meddy said calmly walking outside to the edge of the platform. Her Gi and hair were blowing in the wind as she strapped her katana to her side. She looked like a true warrior vowing "I'm going to be a Jumper."

Dexter had no surprise on his face as she, with two words said farewell.

"Later, Boss," Meddy said falling off the platform and landing with surprising skill.

* * *

After that experience she learned to never use guns from the past, the recoil could have been worse and she was not an innocent bystander anymore. It was safe to use technology in the future even if it was more common.

Meddy then heard a male grunt as if getting hit hard in the gut. It pulled her from her thoughts. Was it her, or was she being interrupted a lot that day?

She followed the sound, calmly walking towards it. Another male grunt resounded. He was the only one fighting.

Meddy continued to walk not bothered by the silence that surrounded her. Finally out in the streets she found him. Target #1.

There he was, Double D dressed in his basic attire. Nothing really changed by the looks of the fusion, excluding his eyes and skin. His red eyes looked fiendishly at his victim. He hissed, probably thinking of what to do with the soldier that dared to fight him.

So how to take him on?

Meddy immediately knew that yelling would do nothing but draw his attention, and at that moment she had the element of surprise. But she was too far away to use her katana, so it was time for some long ranged shooting.

Fusion Double D looked hungrily at the male soldier, who seemed to know that Meddy was present, but didn't seem to budge. Meddy noticed his shooter on the ground. He didn't even bother with a backup weapon, it showed how inexperienced he was.

She had to make this work. She couldn't afford to miss. If her shot even missed by an inch that soldier would be a goner, and she could be next.

Meddy closed one eye, aiming for the only spot clear of the soldier. Meddy waited, as the Fusion seemed to taunt, or at least that's what Fusion Double D thought. The fusion looked more like it was terrifying the soldier, rather than teasing him.

_Target locked on, _the voice in her head said _Fire when ready._

Meddy's finger pulled back on the trigger, with such a force it almost broke the gun. The reason was, because the solider in distress idiotically yelled "Wait are you waiting for?!" in a voice that broke the pure silence.

Fusion Double D turned around just in time to be shot at. But due to the degree of his turn it just barely grazed him.

The fusion growled now acknowledging Meddy's presence, and seeing her as a nuisance. Meddy dodged the first attack that came at her: Fusion acid.

But the next was unexpected. Dropping the soldier, who fell shocked in place, it grabbed his gun and shot back! Meddy narrowly dodged the fired shot.

_That was new _Meddy thought, as she saw the fusion quickly run towards her. Meddy jumped back, thinking of her Nanos and summoning Number 2 on the spot. She needed speed and he was the one to give it to her.

_Right. Left. Right. Left. _Meddy thought to herself thinking of it like practice. Jack would always throw basic shots at her to test her skill of dodging and then break the pattern with an unexpected shot. And here it came. Double D came, full throttle, gripping on her arm preventing her use of the gun.

Meddy tried using her other arm only to find it was caught with the Fusion's same hand. He had her, and Meddy knew what he was about to do. Had Fusion Double D gained newfound confidence and strength? Or was it just her?

Fusion Double D grinned with the gun in one hand pressing it to her chest. Meddy looked down at it, she wasn't terrified, but she didn't want to die, be revived and have to fight again. It was dishonorable for Jumpers, and it was dishonorable to herself.

But Meddy found her way out of this precarious situation. When she looked down at where her feet stood, boiling up was fusion matter, it looked like it was about to blow, and thinking on her feet, she used her Buttercup Nano to numb the fusion and then Number 2 again to run quickly, for she heard the rumble below her as the cracks on the ground filled with the green toxin. The toxin most everyone despised in this world. Fusion Double D turned around, about to take a step when the ground exploded below him.

Meddy didn't know about in the infected zone or in his Lair, but Fusion Double D, had just been attack by the old saying fight 'fire with fire'. The green fusion matter seemed to form a tight circle, like a ring of fire as it filled in its gaps, almost destroying everything inside it.

The keyword here: Almost.

Fusion Double D lay limpid, weak, and unsettled on the once unhurt sidewalk. Meddy took this to her advantage. Drawing her katana she forcefully placed it to his neck, weather human, or fusion this was the universal threat, tell me what I want to know or you will die.

The fusion opened its red eyes, seemingly reverting back to its original character's personality.

The fusion looked terrified. Meddy could've sworn she saw him sweat.

"Spare," The Fusion began to speak. Any surprise Meddy had was not shown on her face, "me, spare me."

Meddy pressed the blade down harder "How can you talk, and how did you get out."

"Unsure," Fusion Double D tried answering slowly, his voice sounded grainy almost like a mix of Double D's voice and some computer synthesizer. "He set me free."

"Who is he?" Meddy demanded.

"He shall not be spoken of, anymore in this conversation" the cowardly fusion replied shaking.

"Tell me, who trained you." Meddy grumbled.

"He who wields the blade of knowledge" Fusion Double D riddled. Meddy wasn't sure if he was deliberately trying to confuse her.

Finally Meddy gave up on simple questions.

"Where is Fusion Dexter?" Meddy half whispered, in a tone that would send chills up anyone's back.

"H-He is," The fusion was starting to have a loss of dialogue "Unsure,"

Meddy's blade didn't like that answer, as it showed the reflection of the fusion's face.

"P-please that is all I know," the words then rushed out of his mouth like an exploding dam. "He is in the location south of here,"

Meddy eased back on the fusion's neck, loading her rifle with a new function while still holding threat to the fusion.

"I shall spare you, Fusion," Meddy said turning around and aiming the newly functioning gun at him, "but just this once."

Meddy shot her blaster straight for the fusion as it screamed terrified, it had a right to have fear for the place it was going was worse than the infected zone it escaped out of. Fusion Double D's body quickly began to become sucked into the blaster, as Meddy fell from where she had him.

Meddy swiftly regained her balance, shrugging at the gun and blowing off a puff of smoke the gun had generated from being used close up.

"Hmm. Newly improved Null Void attachment. Not bad." Meddy said to herself, before turning her attention over to the still shocked soldier.

"You," Meddy stated calling the soldier out of his trance.

"Y-Yes," the solider managed to speak.

"Get up" Meddy ordered, as the soldier scrambled up. "You have got to be kidding me,"

Meddy sighed sheathing her katana once more.

"Move" She demanded, in a cold tone.

"You're leaving?!" The soldier exclaimed surprised "You just saved my life!"

"No, you were just a chore," Meddy coldly said, starting to walk.

"You can't really mean that!" The soldier said running in front of Meddy.

"I do."

The soldier now seemed a bit disappointed.

"Can I follow you to Sector V then?" The young soldier asked trying again.

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to Sector V," Meddy simply stated.

"Then where are you going?" the soldier said backwards walking, his body relaxed. He seemed enjoy annoying her.

"None of your business," Meddy growled, her tone didn't seem to get through his head. It was like his skull was a sound proof room only hearing what he wanted to hear when he decided to press the speaker button.

"Aw C'mon please," the soldier begged.

"No"

"Why not," the male soldier childishly stomped his foot to the ground.

"Because you'd be in danger."

"I don't care,"

"Because they'll wonder where you are,"

"Who, will?"

"Your guide."

"Nah," He was treating this like a game, "I can go up against anything. I only _let_ you save me"

Meddy stopped in her tracks; she was getting pretty tired of this pestering soldier and had the odd urge to through him off a bridge. It usually took more than two minutes of walking and conversation for Meddy to feel like that, usually five minutes was enough.

"You really want to know," Meddy said her voice stale and irritated. "You can't come because you'll be in the way. **People like you are always in the way, and they need to get out of the way, because they are truly unimportant to any cause they try and help!**"

Meddy yelled her last sentence, she had just about enough of the soldier, and it took up to that moment for it to dawn on Meddy who this person was.

He was not a soldier.

He was a kid.

And if she had taken the time to look at his face, she would've seen his round baby face, how short the kid was compared to her, and she would've seen the infantile determination in his eyes. She would've noticed his voice was not low, nor did it crack, it was still high pitched and toddler like. She would've noticed the way he bugged her like a little brother bugged a big sister, and how he was lax around her.

And now she saw it, with tears welling up in his eyes, watching and seeing as his face lit up red and hot, how the tears started streaming down his face, painting his cheeks. Then came that sound everyone hates a child makes. The kid let out a mournful screech. Meddy immediately knew what it was; he was having a temper tantrum.

The kid pounded his feet to the pavement. Hitting his fists to the ground and screaming the way 5 year olds do. Though, he looked more as if he was 9 rather than 5.

"Kid!" Meddy yelled.

"My name's not kid!" the boy bawled.

"Than what is it?" Meddy huffed.

"I don't know," the boy screeched.

"Alright," Meddy sighed "I'll give you a name."

It seemed to shut the kid up, as the hot tears reseeded and the screaming for the most part stopped.

"R-really," the boy whimpered.

"Yeah sure," Meddy rolled her eyes "_if _you stop crying."

"I'll stop, I'll stop," the boy said his face brightening.

"Good" Meddy murmured to herself. "Let's see what to call you…"

Meddy trailed off into a pool of names, unaware that she was walking on the sidewalks and onto the grassy fields, towards the city bus. Meddy felt suffocated by the choices she had, and finally as they jumped onto the platform she decided.

"We'll think of it later."

That _had _to be the best answer she could give to a 9 year old.

"So where are we going?" The boy yet to be named asked.

Meddy shook her head, "_You,_ are going to Sector V, _I _am going somewhere else."

"Then why are we on the same platform?" the boy questioned.

Meddy growled, frustrated. This kid was getting to her…..fast. He was quickly diminishing her insensitivity and coldness to others. In other words, he was becoming more and more like Sarah in her eyes, and it was too fast.

"Never mind," Meddy answered picking him up and taking him by the arm as the city bus came.

"H-Hey," the boy said confused "the bus is here now."

"Change of plans," Meddy said, ignoring the boy's comment. "We're going the other way,"

"You mean you're going with me to Sector V?" the kid overfilled with joy asked.

"Yes."

"Yay!" he cheered.

"But only to make sure you don't follow me, back." Meddy sighed giving up on her original attempts to leave the kid and go north towards Fusion Dexter.

Meddy took the kid jumping down from the platform, something the kid seemed experienced in, and dragged him onto the opposite platform. The two waited for the city bus. Meddy tapped her foot trying to think of a good song in the only source of music she had, the one in her head.

It was no use trying though, for when she began to hum a verse of a song, the kid would hum with her very loudly and out of tune. So, she found it better to just stop her self-pleasuring tune, than to listen to another line of the off key infantile melody making the child was singing next to her.

Finally the futuristic blue and grey colored bus seemed to stop at the edge of the platform.

"Jump," Meddy commanded as the she jumped onto the platform's spring and onto the bus. The boy obediently did the same. He knew as well as she did the bus didn't wait too long for passengers.

The bus soon proceeded to move forwards towards Sector V. Meddy did not dare to look down. The bus may have been convenient and scenic from above, but when looking down below you could see Fusions crawling upon the land out of reach to shoot. It really disgusted her, how fast fusions recreated themselves and how many flocked across less than a quarter mile radius of their own kind.

But this was only a distraction from the boy's glowing face. He seemed unfazed by the scenery and really just gazed into the sky looking distant and towards that false hope she had given him.

Suddenly her com beeped and as did her beeper did that fateful day, it caught both passenger's attention.

A holographic picture of Dexter appeared, the same one that was always used. His voice seemed normal and calm though distorted because of the frequency.

"Your energy signatures have finally elapsed, into this time," Dexter's voice stated.

"Yes," Meddy responded.

"How had your mission gone?"

"Fusion Double D is captured."

"Any problems?"

"I've picked up some extra baggage," Meddy noted referring to the boy still looking out at the sky.

"I see, I need you to head over to Sector V, stat," Dexter said.

"What's wrong?" Meddy frowned not really questioning the situation.

"There seems to be a _slight_ problem at the base. There's a bunch of Fusions that could use some work." Dexter's voice crackled covering up the concern in his tone.

Meddy paused realizing something, Dexter would never say 'a bunch', he would say cluster; he'd never say 'stat', he'd say immediately. And most of all he would _never_ underestimate the enemy acting as if Fusions were no problem. There was something definitely wrong.

"Is that all?" Meddy questioned trying to hide the suspicion in her tone.

"Yes."

"Then I shall rendezvous with you at the steam boat in Sector V."

"Excellent,"

"Until then," Meddy said still staring at the picture on the screen.

"Dexter out," the voice said as the com's picture dispersed.

Now Meddy knew there was something wrong. Dexter would _never_ say such a thing as 'Dexter out'. He'd most likely hang up on her leaving her to her silence and _extra baggage_. Meddy turned herself so she'd see how far away they were; not very. They would stop at Pokey Oaks and take the streets from there. The city bus didn't pass by Sector V.

"Kid," Meddy said turning her attention over to the boy. "Do you still have that gun?"

"No."

"You're going to need it."

"That was my only weapon," the boy pouted.

Meddy sighed "We'll trade,"

"But I don't have a com!" the kid protested.

"Then how'd you get your first weapon?" Meddy asked, bluntly.

"I stole it."

That explained a lot.

No one under the age of 10 without special permission was supposed to have a com. It made sense why he didn't.

"Here," Meddy said scrolling down the list of weapons from her artillery. Finally shoving something as it appeared, at the kid, she hoped it was something that he could handle.

He stared at it for a while, thoroughly inspecting it before frowning disappointedly. It was a close ranged weapon, a trainer to a katana. With its red designed top, and worn blue gripping, it was the perfect weapon for any apprentice swordsman. The only downfall; this kid wasn't an apprentice, or a close ranged weapon user.

"What gives?" The boy whined. "This isn't a real weapon!"

_You'd be surprised,_ Meddy thought to herself, remembering the last Jumper accident that sent her too far into the future. She had acquired the weapon in a trade. She had no use for the eccentric futuristic clothing that that time period had to offer. She found it frivolous, and traded it for a more practical item, to some guy who needed new kicks.

"You _stole_ your last weapon remember? You're not authorized to wield anything else." Meddy pointed out monotonously.

"Fine," The boy huffed giving up on his argument fairly quickly.

The bus then came to an abrupt halt as it shifted the two passengers on board. Three others were waiting for them to get off as they jumped down onto the platform and waved goodbye to the metallic ultramodern bus, as it disappeared out of their sights with three new passengers.

The next platform slowly rose up to the level of the one they were on.

"Let's go," Meddy said seriously. The child seemed to retain, that, in a much different way, as he rebelliously jumped down landing on his feet. He soon became unbalanced though, falling to his knees. His attempt at being cool with a practice close ranged weapon didn't work out well at all.

Meddy, on the other hand, had stepped onto the platform as it slowly drifted down. She had to give the kid credit, it was a terrifyingly long jump from the top and landing correctly was very difficult.

"Nice," Meddy commented trying to be polite, although she made it sound like an insult.

"Let's just go already," the kid pouted getting up obviously embarrassed that his little trick didn't do exactly what he wanted it to do.

They walked a good stretch of a mile before Meddy stopped in place.

"What's wrong?" The boy questioned.

"There hasn't been a fusion, for meters," Meddy stated, "Something's up."

"What do you mean? Didn't Dexter say, they were all gathering at Sector V?"

"Yes, but, Dexter also said 'a bunch, stat, and Dexter Out,' there's something off about it." Meddy whipped back. "Be on guard."

"But I don't want to-"

"And keep your mouth shut too," Meddy growled coldly, she didn't usually like company with her, she liked working alone. And this child was making it hard to work at all.

They continued to walk as looked for any fusions. The grassy fields started looking like barren wastelands to Meddy, unused to this future having such an un-inhabitance of fusions. Soon the gap between them and Sector V became smaller and smaller, as more and more fusions gathered. Weather they were spawns, gravel golems, news paper ninjas or other types of fusions they all didn't seem to mind each other for once.

"Whoa," The boy whispered; eyes wide.

* * *

Meddy puffed out a breath of air, disregarding the amount of fusions and thinking one thing.

Dexter had lied.

There were probably thousands of fusions in the area the duo were in alone. Thousands upon thousands seemed to be crowded on the red tiled roofs of buildings, on boxes leading up to them, ladders, trees, just about anywhere they could fit.

The two tried sneaking around weaker fusions, killing off ones that strayed just far enough away so that no one would notice. They slipped through cracks trying to keep off radar of the fusions in the area. If one spotted them, the rest would flock like seagulls to a fish.

Finally after an extensive search Meddy just decided to warp away, hoping that maybe just maybe they'd end up on the highly suspended tree house above them.

"Hold on to me," Meddy ordered, as the kid jumped on her back.

The countdown on her com was almost at zero, as the child clung onto her vested uniform, his hands dirty and scratched. Meddy ignored these features for the moment still looking forward towards interrogating the future Dexter for his antics.

As their bodies dispersed into streaks of light, quicker than time traveling, they reformed at the closest Resurrect, atop Sector V; and just as the last molecule of their being was transported, one little spore had sworn, he felt a presence disappearing.

As this was not Meddy's first time using the Resurrect, she was perfectly fine coming down. As this was the kid yet to be name's first time, he fell in an unflattering position….on his head.

"Ow," He groaned, rubbing the area of impact, much like Sarah did with her tackling attempt. But Meddy paid no mind to the similarities between them at the time. Now he at Sector V, the destination she needed to drop him off at. She didn't care about him now.

Meddy jumped up from box to box climbing onto the roof, much too quickly for the kid to catch up.

"Hey wait for me!" He called getting up.

Meddy stopped turning around, her eyes not genuinely annoyed anymore but cold, distant, and intolerant of anything and everything.

"It's not my fault, you had such an ungraceful landing," Meddy growled standing in place.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The boy yelled gaining balance again.

"It means that-"

"I know what it means! I just – what's wrong with you?" The boy asked confused his tone dimming.

"You're not my responsibility anymore, since our current location is Sector V. That means I don't have to babysit you anymore." Meddy's cold attitude was getting the better of her, venting out all her anger at once. "And I don't want to."

The boy's eyes seemed to wide, at this part as he stood stock still in place, looking as if she had just shot him.

"You're not coming with me up there," Meddy's voice was hushed.

"Why." The child didn't cry anymore, but growl angrily.

"You'll get in the way."

The child now seemed like he had almost got a death blow to the stomach, every word she said, seemed to hurt him; and as it did, it diminished his attachment to her, something she wanted to happen.

"But I –" The kid tried reasoning.

"Don't even try to reason, the fact stays, you're just a child. A child who can't ever be ready to fight."

_Pang!_

Another deep blow.

Meddy began climbing again the narrow 2 by 4's that spiraled the trunk of the tree.

"Don't try to follow me, cause if you do I won't save you" Meddy hissed.

"Then why'd you save me that last time?"

Meddy looked away from him answering "You were in the way of my target."

"Then why? Why didn't you leave me there!?" The boy shouted.

Meddy looked out at the many fusions who could probably hear the boy's voice "I, never belonged to this time. And I won't be there to save you, every time you get sandwiched between a fusion and a wall. It just doesn't work that way for me."

"Wha– How?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Meddy then proceeded up the narrow bridge of the tree house's ladder.

"Wait!" the kid practically shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Meddy whispered "They can hear you."

There was a sudden upset of the fusions below. They seemed, to respond to every letter, every word, that droned out of Meddy McGee's mouth. As they now started to make a fusion formation, mimicking that of a trampoline as it lifted them up just a foot shy of the tree house.

By the time the kid turned around though, Meddy was gone.

* * *

Meddy jumped up from branch to branch. She absolutely despised doing that to the kid, but did what needed to be done. The child in her view was nothing but a weight, extra, that she didn't need, but carried around any way. In a way the kid grew onto her; but now she had let it go. She had to. She couldn't have ties to two worlds, for if she did, she'd have to choose one of them. And she had made her choice already. Becoming a Jumper had decided her fate.

Finally she made it to a strong wide limb of the tree, where it split off. Taking the nearest one she began her short trek. As she climbed though, she noticed, acidy foot prints seemed to be imprinted on the bark a sure sign an enemy was up there. She had to keep her guard up.

What she didn't expect was to be shot down four steps from the edge of the platform. As soon as she set foot, she was pushed back by a large amount of fusion energy.

"Ugh!" she grunted, it was like reliving the first recoil from her gun. Meddy swiftly got back up, eyes narrowed. Now she was focused.

But again she was shot out of nowhere. Where was it coming from? And what was shooting at her?

"Come out," She growled.

Another shot was fired at her as she narrowly missed it, the acid synching off a piece of her hair.

"Where are you?"

At this point Meddy knew it was useless. The fusion shooting at her wouldn't respond, so she'd just have to weed them out.

The only problem was, it was changing directions too quickly for anyone; even her to track. Meddy could barely pick up the movements of the fusion, as shots came from every angle. Where it could it be? And who was doing this?

Left?

Strike.

No.

Right?

Strike.

No.

Up?

Strike

Down?

Panicky kid…

Defiantly not.

Then it hit her. What else could do this? What else could move like this? Have this agility, dexterity? Be so perfect? Dexterity, the exact word she was looking for.

_Fusion Computeress, _That was the only name that came to mind at the moment. Who else? Dexter had designed her, to almost never fail, him, with some exceptions. And Meddy was that exception.

Jumping from thin weak branches Meddy shot from all directions with her rifle, hoping the shot would create some sort of echo and reveal the thing that had this fusion hidden.

Meddy kept her eyes out as just for a second she could see a roughly outlined and clocked figurine of a female body, before it disappeared blending with the background. She had assumed right, quickly shooting again, at the target, the figure got clearer and slower. Two more good shots with her rifle and the Fusion as a whole was down.

It had seemed this fusion was running circles around her, literally. Taunting her, coming from above swooping down from below, and using speed to nearly run on air; knowing this fusion wasn't going anywhere anytime quickly Meddy slowly approached, it switching her weapons and using her katana for what now seemed like an interrogation ritual.

"Cloaking Device, eh?" Meddy said with no feeling in her voice.

"I was programmed with one." Fusion Computeress responded, showing no signs of fear, in a tone that matched hers almost exactly.

"I should have expected as much." Meddy commented, having no need to harshly pin the distorted robot to the floor, seeing as she had shot a weak point in the fusion's body.

"What is it you want to know" The fusion said, in a tone that almost sounded like the actual computeress' voice, in tour guide mode.

"Fusion Dexter, where is he?" Meddy asked.

"I would suggest searching the area where your guide planned to meet you" The fusion computer stated.

She should've suspected that.

"You were the one who sent the message, to me, weren't you?" Meddy continued.

"I am the computer, who types in the message, is different from who sends it."

"You are simply stating the obvious, are you not?" Meddy countered "you are computer, and therefore needs someone to type in commands."

"That is correct. I am merely a computer." Computeress agreed.

"Then taking your life would be pointless, there would be no significance in your being if your master was destroyed." Meddy said. "But I'm not taking any chances."

Meddy knelt down next to the Fusion Comperteress; never had she been so close to a fusion dying like this. She almost felt true pity for the Cyber fusion. That is until it had the nerve to try and clench her neck. Even at death's door it was clinging onto dear life. Meddy was able to pry off the fusion, momentarily brushing off the acidity that hung on her throat.

The finishing blow came immediately after that as Meddy shoved her katana into the most vital spot of the computer. Then she quickly pried away her katana and as she quickly clambered away from the robot, she ducked at unable to make it to the nearest branch.

She knew that vital point very well, for in the next five seconds the fusion would –

"Self destruct sequence initiated," The fusion stated as would any robot "3…..2…..1"

Defining sound of a robot fusion being blown to pieces resounded. The shattered remains rained from the sky like giant clusters of hail. Once certain most the debris had fallen and was now not a danger to her, Meddy could just see the last ounce of fusion matter evaporate as the pool of acidic goo disappeared.

Now with her katana slung behind her, Meddy got up, looking towards a higher branch. There was one person left, and that was the one that had started this entire mess.

Fusion Dexter.

* * *

Author's Space.

God that took a long time. I finished the story, but the file was too big for the document on here to hold. Oh and Happy New Year to all of you out there! The other part should be loaded up soon.


	4. The Part Timer Part 2 2 of 2

Disclaimer- FusionFall, CN characters, and the main character I do not own. Everyone else, I do. If I did own fusion fall though, I think I'd program certain times for a sun to rise and set in sunny areas.

* * *

The Part Timer 2-2

This was it, what she had been sent to do, destroy the enemy that had started the ruckus of all this, this was her job. This was why she was a part timer.

Reflexively, she jumped dodging the first shot immediately thrown at her. Meddy landed still on her feet, as she saw several yards away target #3, Fusion Dexter; and a second later there was a clash of metals.

"Quick," he whispered.

Fusion Dexter pushed back first as Meddy regained her fighting position, Fusion Dexter, the same. His oversized wrench filled with Fusion Matter and protected by a thin lining of metal.

Meddy did not respond to his earlier comment, charging toward him, her blade ready to deliver a good blow. But it was blocked once again with his wrench.

This time Meddy pushed back, sending the two a good foot backwards.

"Strong," he stated his voice sounding closer to Dexter's than any other fusion that had talked before, though it still had the distorted graininess to it. "But-"

Dexter charge again pushing more weight from his end to hers "Not strong enough."

He continued to push her backwards using more and more force. Meddy grit her teeth trying to push back, but failing to do so. The difference in their strength was too great. Soon Meddy was pinned to the trunk.

Meddy glared at him holding her position with her katana even when her back was against the wall.

"I know that look in your eyes," Dexter smirked. "You wonder what I am."

Meddy eased up on pushing against him for a minute feeling the sting of the wrench on her skin. She had an idea; if she could keep him talking, it would work. She looked up at a weak branch above her. That's what she needed.

"You are not human," she said pushing back again, "but you don't act as fusions do."

"That's because, I am a malfunctioning fusion," The fusion replied.

"Elaborate."

Fusion Dexter looked impressed; he had almost never been asked to elaborate except by one other person.

"Fusions that are malfunctioning don't have the vicious intent to kill so righteously, we rather clone the personas of one of your so called heroes, and increase the intelligence ten-fold that of a regular fusion."

"Is that how you are able to speak?" Meddy stalled.

"I suppose so."

"That would also explain how you escaped from the infected zone," Meddy muttered, "interesting."

Then another idea sounded through Meddy's head.

"I have learned more thanks to you," Meddy smirked. The fusion lightened his grip a bit glad to receive a compliment. "But,"

Meddy swapped out weapons, and just for a moment she felt the sting of fusion matter on her skin as the wrench came nearer to her neck, but fell short due to the edges of the wrench hitting the tree leaving deep marks.

"I've got a gun" Meddy said her lips forming a smirk, as her rifle pressed up against his chest "and I'm not afraid to use it."

It would be a close range hit for a gun, a powerful blow. Her couture rifle could pack quite a punch but as her finger neared the trigger, something stopped her.

A battle cry resounded as a blur of colors came together forming a person, a familiar face that now seemed tough and more determined.

The kid!

Fusion Dexter turned his head to see the kid with his practice katana.

"You," he growled pointing his weapon towards Fusion Dexter, "You hurt my friend."

Something struck Meddy now. He had just said 'Friend'.

"And I won't let you do it again," the kid snarled, his left shoe scraping the ground like an angry bull. "I've killed too many fusions to let it happen _**again**_!"

Fusion Dexter now stared at the kid for a moment forgetting about Meddy. The child had captivated his attention, along with Meddy's.

"I swear it," the boy said pledging his only weapon up high into the air, only to have it fly up into the trees. It seemed to be caught on a branch and slowly sawing it down. He looked over at Meddy now panicked and unsure.

"I meant to do that," his voice wavered as he started to revert back to his old persona.

Fusion Dexter blinked several times watching the child now spill out meaningless words, while Meddy's memory flash back to that fateful day in the dojo.

_Jack's eyes seemed to wander towards an empty doorway. Meddy tried to stay focused but was confused. What was he staring at?_

_That's when the fight began. Meddy lost her first chance at an opening but regained it soon after._

The memory repeated in her head like a story….

_Losing her first chance to strike….._

She would not lose it again…..

With all the force she had left Meddy silently shoved the trigger backwards, as the blast pushed the fusion just inches from the edge on the opposite side of the platform. The shot was blinding being used close up, as the supernova sized blast came flying out, making Fusion Dexter topple over.

Meddy breathed heavily several times watching the fusion stagger up trying to maintain his balance.

"He's still up," Meddy said emotionless. She knew they needed one more push. One more push would just solve everything.

Fusion Dexter's eyes now resembled those of a regular copy cat's, cold, angry and blood thirsty. Though he was now significantly weaker, he was more terrifying than before.

"Meddy McGee, you have made me very angry," Dexter said jaw clenched. "You won't like me when I'm angry."

Meddy took this time to stand in front of the defenseless kid as he braced himself for the worst.

"Corny line," Meddy stated, the same way when she had when she departed from the past, "fusion." Meddy set her aim "But I didn't like you from the start."

"The feeling is mutual." He replied.

Meddy charged her gun once again. Her finger rapidly pulled back twice, but only one of the shots came out. Dexter dodged the shot easily slowly inching towards the two.

"Huh? What's wrong?!" the kid asked panicked.

"It's jammed."

"What do you mean it's jammed?!"

A shot of fusion matter was thrown.

Meddy tried fiddling with the trigger.

"He's getting closer!" the kid said his breathing getting heavy and loud.

Another shot, and a lot more ground was gained by Fusion Dexter.

More fiddling with the gun.

"What are you waiting for?!" The kid shrieked as Meddy misfired the rifle straight up. The blast hit the branch with the practice katana. As the entire branch shook, a large chunk of bluish green colored metal shook along with it. The metallic object fell down with such extreme momentum that when it crash it took something out with it.

That something was Fusion Dexter.

It took all three of them by surprise. The part seemed to suddenly come out of nowhere, colliding with the fusion's head thereby causing him to lose consciousness.

Meddy was the first to recover; she immediately got up switching weapons once again. Pressing her knee down hard on his stomach, Meddy patiently waited for Fusion Dexter to regain consciousness. It wasn't a long wait.

"You're not dead yet," Meddy said first. "So tell me why I shouldn't make you suffer by bringing you back to your lair and letting your _replacement_ kill you."

"It would be dishonorable for the both of us," Fusion Dexter answered.

"What would you know about honor?" Meddy said coldly, not fond of his supposed honor.

"It would be dishonorable, for me to be killed by such a lowly being, and it would be dishonorable for you not to kill me now."

"Are you saying…?" Meddy trailed off, serious.

"Fusion Jack told me about it once; I never thought it would happen. But I was wrong," Dexter said seriously.

"Are you saying you're admitting defeat?" Meddy questioned her tone never changing.

"Fusion Dexter, boy genius, never admits defeat," The fusion declared his red eyes almost seeming human for a moment. "This is why I'm going to die in your hands; but just know this: there are more of us out there, and soon we may seem more and more human. But with it, we become weaker, giving in to our emotions."

"I understand," Meddy said. "You're giving me this information for a reason."

"It might come in handy in the near future," the fusion answered.

"The only thing is," Meddy said lifting up her katana "I'm a Jumper; there is no future for me, only fantasy."

And with that she plunged her weapon into him as he let out a pain induced cry, which disturbed even the toughest fusions on the ground, causing them to retreat.

The fusion's cries got softer and softer, as there was a gurgling sound from the place of impact, his core. Slowly he started to dissolve, as Meddy slowly huffed taking her knee off of him and moving to his right side, the side he was facing. He stared at the kid, as the child watched, huddled in fetal position in amazement.

Meddy blocked his view as the fusion's glowing red eyes dimmed. He took off his glasses placing them away from him. It was now that Meddy noticed the cracked glass and the damaged frame. Fusion Dexter's eyes began to close shut as he cracked a smile and lipped to her 3 words.

"I'll. Be. Back."

Then the rest of the fusion's body exploded into tiny rain drops of fusion matter, and for some reason they glittered.

* * *

Meddy got up bringing her katana with her as she went to over to the kid. Sheathing it, she knelt down to the boy in the fetal position.

"You ok?" She asked staring blankly at him.

"Are you?" he uncharacteristically countered. "You just-"

"I know what I did," Meddy interrupted him "but it's my job, I'm a-"

Meddy was interrupted by a new message from her com.

"Meddy can you hear me?" The clear sound of Dexter's voice transmitted.

"Yeah Boss I can hear you," Meddy replied "loud and clear."

* * *

The FF Times (Special edition)

Fusion Invasion attempt at Sector V

Yesterday there seemed to be an over inhabitance of fusions in a well known safe spot; Sector V. Fusions came in large masses, seemingly migrating towards this location from all corners of the land. One KND merchant described it as this:  
"It was like an ocean of green below us. I was somewhat terrified, there had never been this many fusions in one place before, especially this one. They seemed close to making a ladder and invading the ground floor of the tree house, but someone cut them down to size."  
It seemed a fusion copy cat broke through the infected zone, bringing along a few others with him. The main targets, Fusion Dexter and Fusion Double D, have been destroyed or returned to the infected zone, by two people, whose names cannot be revealed. They were not available for questioning. A KND  
Cadet who was just above the fusion mob had this to say about the two: "Those two are very anti social at the moment, they're dealing with a lot after what just happened, though I wouldn't blame them for not wanting to talk."

We are still waiting for the official report from Dexter himself, but until then we remain in the dark about what really happened.

Meddy stopped reading the draft, a reporter was going to use. She was leaning against a tree letting the free shade cool her down. From her estimations there were 2 other times news papers there, 4 daily's, 5 gazettes, and a weekend edition. This had to be the most interesting thing since the meteor incident. Meddy looked down at the kid sitting next to her, he had calmed quite a bit and was now napping, his breathing smooth and his body relaxed, he knew there was really no big threat besides the cameras.

"Hey," Meddy said indirectly to the kid, awakening him from his nap. His tired eyes looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What you said up there, what did you mean _again_?" Meddy said nonchalantly pushing her beanie down.

The kid sighed, "My sister, she was my friend, she was fighting. She almost died fighting; instead half her face was scared. She wore a metal plate over half of it."

"Why are you talking in past tense?" Meddy asked.

"She left," the kid answered. "She left me alone. She said, 'You'll get in the way' and, 'You wouldn't understand,' and she never came back for me."

Guilt suddenly washed over Meddy. She had subconsciously brought back painful memories for the kid; memories that should've been buried away and never dug back out.

"I'm sorry," Meddy sighed closing her eyes.

"It's ok," the boy said his face lit up brightly. "Cause now, I have a friend and a-"

The boy stopped talking looking over towards a wandering figure that seemed to be searching for something.

"MOM!!!" The kid shouted running towards the female figure with glee. The figure met him in the middle picking him up and scolding him playfully.

"Geez, what did Sarah say about wandering off." The female said shaking him up and down "And don't call Sarah mom!" she added laughing.

Meddy's ears pricked. Did that girl just say 'Sarah'?

"Sarah, Sarah, come meet my new friend!" the boy said pulling on the girl's arm.

"Ok! Ok! Stop pulling!" the girl giggled. And then she looked up at Meddy.

Their eyes lock with each other.

Meddy stared at the girl. Jade colored eyes sparkling with determination, cheer and understanding, blonde locks pulled back into a tight pony tail, she just had to be her.

A glint of recognition sparked in the girl's eyes, she recognized Meddy's unusual bluish grey eyes.

"Sarah," the boy tried to introduce, "this is-"

"Meddy McGee, Sarah knows," the girl's expression softened. "It's nice to see you again, Meddy."

"It's been a while, Sarah," Meddy replied, taking a good look at Sarah. Armor dressed her entire body, leaving little room for a weapon but still, Meddy knew there was one there.

"Yeah, Sarah guesses it has." Sarah smiled cheerfully and then turned towards the kid. "Hey, why don't you go and see if you can sneak around the press and get your practice katana back."

"Ok!" The kid said nodding obediently.

Once he was out of range Meddy slumped down against the tree, her hands on her temples and her head to her knees. She let out a big sigh.

"It's ok," Sarah said patting her back. "Sarah knows it was hard."

Sarah always knew what was on her mind even if Meddy never mentioned anything about it. She never asked what was wrong, because she already knew what was wrong.

"I keep telling myself, he's like every other one," Meddy sighed.

"But he's not is he?" Sarah said, already knowing the answer.

"No," Meddy shook her head. "He had human attributes to him; it freaked me out a bit. It was like-"

"Like killing someone wasn't it?" Sarah's eyes saddened.

"Yeah." Meddy looked up at Sarah. She was tearing up overdramatically.

"Sarah is sorry," she cried. "It's just that, we don't have many moments like these anymore."

Sarah then managed to squish Meddy's neck, snuggling Meddy harder than she remember in the past.

"Sarah, I'm choking," Meddy coughed prying the older version of Sarah off her neck and pushing her away.

"Sarah's sorry." Sarah said making Meddy feel nostalgic. "But, Sarah has met your _real_ cute boss!"

"S-shut up!" Meddy laughed for a moment forgetting her problem and pushing Sarah away.

"Oh come on" Sarah giggled, "You've got to admit-"

"Sarah your version of cute and my version of cute are like fusions and humans."

"Yeah and you've seen how similar those can be," Sarah countered.

"Not the point!"

The two laughed again, subtly and quietly. After their fit was over there was a long silence.

"So, Meddy what do you think of him?" Sarah asked.

"The kid?"

"Yeah."

"You're his mom?" Meddy snorted.

"Not really," Sarah said sitting down next to Meddy. "Sarah found him out on the streets one day. He was alone, and Sarah really couldn't leave him there."

"You've always been like that, Sarah," Meddy reminisced. "Always."

"It's Sarah's nature," Sarah smiled. "Sarah just can't help it."

There were many things Sarah couldn't help, and Meddy knew from past experiences what they were.

On Halloween, Sarah couldn't help stuffing her face with candy.

At school assemblies, Sarah couldn't help clapping whenever there was a short pause.

In the spring, Sarah couldn't help setting free a butterfly from a spider's web.

And now Meddy couldn't help one last question.

"Sarah, do you know about…..Jumpers?"

"Huh? Yeah, there are rumors going around all the time of time traveler's coming from the future," Sarah said causally.

That was another thing: Sarah couldn't help believing in most rumors.

"Do you know I-"

"Sarah already knows Meddy. You don't have to say it."

Meddy nodded. There was some sort of silent understanding between the two finishing their sentences.

"You've asked so many questions to Sarah; so here's one for you, what are you going to name him?" Sarah smirked.

"Who?" Meddy asked a bit confused.

"The kid."

"Why haven't you named him?"

"Sarah was thinking he could name himself, and besides," Sarah grinned even harder, "you promised."

Meddy punched Sarah's arm.

"That won't do much, Meddy." Sarah said back now more seriously. "What's his name going to be?"

And it was at that moment the kid came back with his practice katana in hand.

"Yeah, what are you gonna name me?" He asked eagerly.

"Have you been standing there the entire time?" Meddy replied coldly.

"No," the kid looked away.

"Ethan," Meddy mumbled.

"What?" The two's ears perked up, as they resembled dogs hearing the word bone.

"Ethan Amory or Ethan Amos for short." Meddy repeated.

"Why?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Ethan, you and that practice katana are very much alike, you're not so useless after all." Meddy sighed. "Your first name means strong, and your other name means brave. Use either one you like."

"Strong and Brave," the kid said looking at the practice katana. "Just like this blade."

"Yeah, just like it." Meddy smirked, but when the boy looked up, her smirk had already faded into a frown.

A hazy signal appeared on Meddy's com. She could just barely make out the voice and picture.

"Dexter?" Sarah said first.

"Yes. Who are you?" The voice on the com slowly responded.

"Sarah is Sarah." Sarah replied back.

Meddy could tell Dexter was probably a bit puzzled now.

"Dexter, is it time?" Meddy asked.

"Yes." Dexter's voice, as static filled as it was, was clear to her.

"I have to go." Meddy said for once speaking her thoughts. "Dexter…"

"Already finished, the time lab bot should be there." Meddy peered from behind the large trunk. Just above hero square's monumental holographic building, there Meddy could just see a futuristic, temporary gate. It was just barely visible from the tree house, but it was there.

"I see it," Meddy replied.

"Hurry, I can't keep it open for too long."

"I understand that."

"That's all for now." Dexter's voice crackled, as the com ended the message, closing up the picture, as it showed the basic screen. Then a timer appeared….it seemed she only had……2 minutes.

Meddy exited out of her com, the fastest way down was the zip line, but that was blocked off, obviously by the reporters.

Meddy looked for another way, any other way, something that didn't inflict long term damage either. And then it came, counting its pay it came.

A purple and white suite adorned his green haired, primate body. A helmet covered his head and most of his face, as the sheen from the sunlight flickered like a turning signal.

"You," Meddy called the monkey out. "Get over here."

The primate looked up, but didn't come over. Instead he went back to counting.

Frustrated Meddy took out her rifle. That would get his attention. But just as she was about to shoot, the kid, Ethan, pushed her gun down.

"We'll pay." Ethan smiled, knowing his attention was caught like a fusion to a snare.

The monkey came over. "Where do you need to go?"

"The top of hero square, right on top of the roof of it," Meddy said, "can you take me there."

"For a fee," the monkey said back.

Of course, these primates did everything for a fee.

Meddy went on her com. She had just wasted 45 seconds talking to this monkey. He was diminishing the time she had left for the gate to be open.

After a few presses of the screen a certain amount of money had transferred away from her account.

"It's been transacted. Take me there, now." Meddy demanded swiftly closing her com.

The agent nodded turning on his jet pack, as it roared to life, like Megus' engine. Meddy grabbed on to his gloved hands gripping tightly on.

"Hang on tight kid." The monkey smirked pushing off, and becoming air borne quickly.

It was a short ride, and Meddy check her com. She had less than 40 seconds.

"There," Meddy pointed. "Drop me."

The monkey didn't obey.

"Are you kidding? I have to land."

"Drop me." Meddy said again.

"This isn't a good check point."

"Yeah but it's a safe spot. Now, DROP ME."

"Ok kid it's your funeral." The primate said letting go of her hands, as she dropped down quickly to the roof below.

Meddy gained her balance once again, but the unsettling feeling of a high speed dropping made her dizzy. She didn't bother looking at her scratches from the fall, as she started rushing towards the lab bot.

She had less than 20 seconds.

"Hello and how are you doing today?" The Dexbot droned as if it was trying to actually make humanoid conversation.

Meddy was about to command it for transport when her com beeped again. Two video messages came up at the same time.

Meddy hit the one for Dexter as he began talking.

"Meddy, where are you? I can't keep this gate open for too long I told you that."

"I'm coming." Meddy said back "prolong it as long as you can."

"I'm trying but if you don't hurry you could be-"

"Stuck in the time stream I know. There's always that risk. Every time I go to the future there's that risk."

"I'm not losing a Jumper, Meddy."

"You won't"

And with that Meddy ended the transmission. 15 seconds left. Meddy opened the other message.

"Meddy!" Ethan shouted, almost too loud for the speakers to bear. "Where are you?"

"I'm leaving," Meddy respond bitterly, wondering if he was using Sarah's com.

"Wha – Why?!" He shouted again.

10 seconds.

"I don't have much time," Meddy stated blankly again.

9 seconds

"Why do you mean have to leave?" Ethan whined.

8 seconds

"Ethan, there are many things you don't understand."

7 seconds

"Like what?!" Ethan demanded.

6 seconds.

"I can't tell you."

5 seconds.

"Then let me come"

4 seconds.

"Prepare for transport."

3 seconds.

"Meddy! Answer me!" Ethan called out.

2 seconds.

"Sorry, Ethan this is goodbye. Jumpers only."

1 second.

"Meddy!"

0 seconds.

End transmission.

* * *

She was back, as her molecules moved quickly through the time stream. She was traveling backwards in time. And it was this part that was always the worst. She had time lag, it was like jet lag only worse.

As her body reconstructed, she felt the lag, almost fainting on the spot. Fortunately she found a chair and gripped onto it for dear life.

Dexter was opposite her, sitting at his lab chair, his back turned. It was then Meddy inhaled the aroma, of something sweet.

Chocolate.

"Boss." Meddy said angrily. "Was that my reward for my mission?"

Meddy swiveled the chair around to see the boy genius lounging in the chair, sleeping. A choco bar still lay in his hand. Meddy ripped the bitten part off and snuck off with the rest of the candy.

Sweets were irresistible to Meddy as she wrapped up the cavity inducing food and went to change again.

Once redressed, she found Dexter awake.

There was a long pause as Dexter cleared his throat.

"He said there were more of them." Meddy interrupted him.

"How many?" Dexter questioned.

"I'm not sure." Meddy replied her tone unwavering.

"This is quite a predicament, we have fallen into."

"Quite."

"I must converse with the others to see what form of action we should take."

"So be it." Meddy respectfully nodded, pulling out the choco bar. As she gnawed on it, Dexter seemed to register that it was the candy bar he had beforehand.

"Hey!" he whined sounding a lot like Ethan and a lot more like when he argued with DeeDee.

"You didn't pay me." Meddy said taking a big bite.

"I paid good money for that chocolate bar!"

"You're starting to sound like Eddy." Meddy said somewhat changing the subject.

"I am not!" he argued.

"I had to pay out of my personal account, for a ride from a stubborn chimpanzee." Meddy calmly stated. "Therefore, you owe me."

Dexter huffed childishly holding his breath. Meddy sighed and then looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong with you?" Meddy asked a bit disturbed. Dexter had been acting childish ever since he had fallen asleep.

Dexter cleared his throat once again reverting back to his old self.

"I'm doing an experiment with an injection, seeing if these microbes can take care of my constant stress." He explained "And childish behavior was a risky symptom."

"Whatever." Meddy sighed. "But, if you still want the chocolate……"

Dexter looked up, those microbes were doing _something _to him.

"I'll make you a deal."

* * *

She was gone. She was gone from the future and he had no idea where she went. After all that happened, he thought he finally had a true friend. A sister; but she departed, not giving him an explanation, just disappearing in a hurry. Just like _her._

He glomped onto Sarah as she piggybacked him to the nearest zip line. The reporters had left after hearing Dexter wouldn't be coming to Sector V, and one of their heroes mysteriously disappeared off the face of their earth.

"Ethan you can't be like this forever." Sarah sighed as she walked.

"Don't call me that." Ethan frowned.

"Do you like Amory better, or how about Amos? Or maybe-"

"Sarah, don't call me any of those names!" Ethan shouted as Sarah noticed he was making a scene. "_She_ named me those."

Sarah stopped placing him down on the box of the zip line. He looked so weak, hurt, like a tarnished statue. He lost his shine and now looked gloomy; he was on the brink of tears as he looked down at his feet. His windswept dirty hair seemed to have lost its shine. Everything about him looked dim, as if there was no hope for the future.

The clouds rolled in grey and barely coved planet fuse. The day looked dark and depressing. And just as the rain fell from the sky, water fell from his eyes.

"She said goodbye." Ethan cried "That means she'll be gone, just like my sister!"

"That's not true!" Sarah argued.

"Yes it is!" Ethan screeched back.

"Meddy isn't like that!"

"Yes she is!"

"She will be back!"

"No she won't!"

"Why do you always do this?!" Sarah shouted. "Every time someone says goodbye, you think they'll vanish!"

"Because I don't want to lose anyone anymore!" Ethan wailed. "I don't. I don't want to get hurt again! Not anymore!"

"Ethan," Sarah said kneeling down, her eyes looked open, sad yet understanding. "Sarah knows it's hard, Sarah knows you've been told it before, but you have to accept the feeling of losing something you hold dear."

Ethan gawked his head, sorrow was replaced with question.

"Have you h-had that feeling?"

Sarah smiled caringly, brushing a lock of hair from his face, "a long time ago." She reminisced, sitting next to Ethan in the drizzling rain. "But as a great writer once said, if you love something, you should set it free, and if it returns the feelings you shared with it, then it will return to you…one day."

At this point Sarah hugged Ethan tightly, as if a mother hugging a child. The rain started to let up into a sun shower. If it wasn't for the reached planet in the way, it would've been a nice sun shower.

Sarah felt the mist on her face as she felt the contrast in her soaking hair. She didn't mind much though. It would dry on its own.

A weak smile was sewed onto his face as his cracking voice spoke, "since when did you quote people?"

Sarah laughed hardily, "You're right. Sarah doesn't usually. But this is a special time. Believe Sarah when she says Meddy does return the gesture of care."

It was at that moment Sarah's com alerted her. A new message had appeared in her email. At a time like this, Sarah could wait to open it. But this was an exception, as the sender was an unknown user. Sarah smirked as she read the message.

"Ethan?" Sarah said drawing his attention towards her com "look at this."

And just like that the sun shone through the clouds. The depressing sky was all but gone, though planet fuse was clearer than ever, the downfall of the clear sky. Ethan's face had a new grown hope in it, as he smiled brightly. His overjoyed expression was caused by only a five words. Five words had done it, and it couldn't have been done by anyone else.

I'll be back, soon.

-Meddy

* * *

Meddy sighed, her hands spread apart on the opposite sides of the keyboard. It had taken an injection that had a side effect of acting childish and the bribery of a chocolate bar, to have done it. But she did it.

She sent a message to the future.

And not just any message, it was email to someone who would have lost faith in everyone. It wasn't what a Jumper would do, but Meddy wasn't a Jumper at the moment.

She was Meddy McGee. You're average, cold, easily irritated, teenager with a soft spot for her very scarce friends. She had a sweet tooth, and loved music, she hated fan boys and people who dared to wake her up.

Meddy placed her katana back into the pod, locking it and making sure it was tight.

Dexter was in the corner, writing down the results of the brief sugar rush he had while she typed in an email.

Meddy took a good last look at the lab, she then looked out the window, and twilight colors filled the sky. It was getting late and she needed to get home.

As usual she would say farewell to her boss. But today she decided to say it a bit differently. Her farewell was one that would take her boss a few minutes to realize. Meddy grabbed her bag slinging it on her shoulder.

"I'll be leaving." She said walking towards the door.

Dexter didn't even flinch.

"I'll be seeing you next week then." He responded.

"Yes." Meddy replied, nearing the exit.

Her next two words would make her boss swivel his head around just as she jumped off the platform.

"Goodbye," Meddy smirked, "Dexter."

* * *

Author's Space

And that's the end of the Part 09 I hope you enjoyed it. Now I have to work on Thunderstarwarp's next. Oh the long enduring plotline!

That's all for now! Until Next Time!

-DRHG


	5. A little too long Part 1

Bah! I've been wanting to submit this for a while, but I had tests....... a lot of major tests......... Anyway, Thunderstarwarp I hope you enjoy the first part of this. It might not be exactly how you pictured it. but I hope it does come in close second.

On another note if you do have any personal requests or things you would like me to include that is not alread in the magical reveiw box of wonder, please PM me.

Also on the video game part if I got anything wrong (which I probably did) please don't kill me.

Lastly to those of you who are not allowed to listen or read cursing do not read this chapter or few of the chapters following. You have been warned.

Disclaimer- I own only the story line, not the character or fusion fall.

* * *

The cover of nightfall disguised her body, only a faint glow of a silhouette could be seen. She knelt down to pick up the remains. A pair of glasses…. That was it. Their lenses cracked, worn out and used. She felt the smooth frames that seemed so breakable to her touch.

Both of her hands shook as she noticed the delicate glasses shake along with them.

"He's gone." She repeated to herself over and over. Each time, her distorted voice became weaker and more unsteady. She felt her eyes crinkle shut as acidic liquid rolled down her face. She placed a hand to her cheek. Had she cried? It had seemed so as she gave in to this emotion welling up, and breaking down into tears, quietly sobbing. She took in mouthfuls of the air to give way for her quiet mourning, and as she was about let a small whimper, a voice interrupted her.

"Hey," an unwavering voice said. She turned around; the face was neither caring nor horrified. It was determined to kill, like she used to be. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She was silent looking up towards a loaded weapon. Her human like eyes, refracted off the newly cleaned gun.

"Scum like you shouldn't be up here."

And it was at that moment she realized she was caught. Behind the armored soldier was a small looking familiar face. A Nano, a Double D Nano. The little look alike smirked at her. Suddenly she felt stuck where she squatted involuntarily. He had her in a snare, and she couldn't run away.

"Nowhere to go now, Scum." The voice's volume increased.

It was apparent to her now. He was one of _them_ now. _They _had killed him. And _they_ were going to pay.

By now her crying had ceased and was now replaced with fury. It was oh-so-suddenly, that she broke from her restraints. She slowly got up, as the snare snapped. The solider took a few steps backwards surprised.

She growled standing up and running straight towards the Nano. She pounced on it and the rush of bloodlust came back to her. The Nano shrieked as she attacked, kicking its tiny feet violently although it's only power was to trap; seeing as that was failing him, he was powerless.

She continued to snarl, as she clawed the little nano. It was only when she was shot at her rib did she stop. Holding her shot side, she got up, snarled again and disappeared.

The soldier huffed running towards their Nano. The gun still had the cloud of smoke and was discarded and unimportant at the moment.

"Oh god, oh god," the solider panicked cupping his hands, holding the nano.

"You damn scum!" He shouted shaking his fist violently before going back to his damaged Nano.

"Somebody Help!" He called again.

She breathed silently, calming herself, as her eyes reverted back to normal. She didn't feel the adrenalin to kill anymore, but she did feel the pain of the blow. She looked down, people were coming. She had to leave.

"Up there!" the soldier shouted. "It's up there!"

Grasping tightly onto the glasses, she shot out the trees and into the night. The only thing that showed she had been was the sudden rustle of the branches and green trail that followed her and quickly faded into the night.

* * *

"Alright," Dexter cleared his throat "any suggestions?"

The room of hero's went silent as they self deliberated options. They had just been briefed on their current situation. A Jumper had encountered two fusion copycats that had broken free of the infected zone. One had been sent back to his lair under higher security and the other had been destroyed. But before it was destroyed, it had told the Jumper this:

_There are more of us out there, and soon we may seem more and more human. But with it, we become weaker, giving in to our emotions._

Once Dexter had been notified of this information, he started amping up fusion radars. But last night was when they really found out what the copy cat meant.

It had seemed a KND cadet had caught a fusion in a snare. He described it as this:

"_It was scum alright, but not just any scum….It looked kinda – human_."

When the cadet used a Nano's snare, it wasn't a minute until the fusion broke free. The fusion then attacked the nano, leaving it in critical condition. It flew off into the night, after that.

"We could-" Mac raised his hand, his preteen voice crackled.

"No Mac that would be stupid, who'd wanna go with _your_ plan anyway." Bloo interrupted.

"You haven't even heard it yet!" Mac argued back.

"_**So**_ I know my idea's more awesomer than yours."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm _awesomer_ than you at a bunch of stuff."

"Name one." Mac countered.

"Oh I don't know," Bloo sighed casually "video games, pranks, getting into trouble- _**awesome ideas**_."

"I only asked for one, and you're asking for it Bloo."

"Bring it." Bloo smirked.

Then the two proceed to get in a slap fight…………………………. A very……………………….. lame slap fight.

The others ignored the two after that.

"Why don't we go into the future ourselves?" Buttercup suggested.

"We're still needed in this time, we can't go." Blossom said back.

"Ok then what _should _we do?" Buttercup asked.

"_I_ have a plan," Mandark smirked.

Everyone who wasn't fighting looked in Mandark's general direction.

"Explain it." Dexter said back, untrusting.

"_**Well**_, I've been working on something that might come in handy." Mandark boasted, as his grin deepened.

"And that is" Blossom gestured him to go on.

"I thought you'd never ask," Mandark smiled "I have devised a time capsule."

"Ok, that's stupider than Mac's idea." Bloo said as Mac pounced on him. The two started wrestling on the floor.

"What are we going to do, put a baby in a pod?"

"How about an imaginary friend?" Mac piped in, who was answered by a bite on the arm. "Hey don't bite me!"

"How could I bite? I don't have any teeth!" Bloo said. "I'm an _imaginary friend_ remember?"

The two continued fighting.

Mandark continued on. "The pod has a device inside it to keep the user in suspended animation."

"Not bad." Dexter commented.

"But who could we use?" Buttercup questioned.

"They have to be well trained, adaptable and ready for anything."

"I have an idea." Bubbles said smiling shyly.

* * *

Colors, colors filled his half sleeping eyes. It was still early but he could imagine the pastel colors of dusk fading as the bright oranges and yellows brought in the day. He could imagine the trumpeter at his post, warming up his bugle. He could imagine the bugle set up the trumpeter's lips, and he could time exactly when the bugle would resound, signaling daybreak.

Sounds, the bugle's song, rang through the camp. The sound of his bunkmate falling out of bed…..again. He opened his eyes thrusting himself up out of bed. He quickly tied his laces, made his bed and stood at attention along with the other ump-so men in the large bunk room.

More sounds, the clicking of freshly polished shoes on the floor. The others in the room were already at salute. Well, almost all of them that is.

"Good morning ladies!" The sergeant said referring to everyone in the room except himself. He inspected every bed, and saw to it that any soldier who wasn't ship shape, became ship shape.

As the sergeant proceeded down the aisle he noticed the empty space between him and the next solider.

"Soldier," the sergeant barked at him.

"Sir!" he responded still at attention.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Arid Wing, sir!" he responded.

"Wing, where's your bunkmate?"

He froze. New tension filled the air, replacing the old cut dry order. He didn't know how to respond. But then again he didn't have to.

About five seconds after the question was uttered from the sergeant's mouth, there was slow tired moan. All eyes in the area were looking at the boy on the floor. He was rubbing his head groaning about there being no guard rail.

He looked up after a while. His eyes met with the sergeant's old irritated ones.

"Hey Sarge," He greeted cheerfully acting as if his mother had woke him up with breakfast in bed.

"Soldier what's your name?" The sergeant said, jaw tight.

"Lucius," the boy said slowly.

"Last name."

"Lucius," the boy said again.

The sergent was becoming even more annoyed.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"There's something funny?" the drowsy boy asked back.

"Are you playing a joke on me?"

"A joke? Where? I wanna see the sucker who fell for it!"

The sergeant sighed he was getting nowhere. Either this kid was lying very well through his teeth, or he had major problems.

"Drop and give me 20," the sergeant ordered.

"Why?" the boy whined.

"For not being ready at daybreak and back talking the sergeant."

"That's not a good reason!" The boy argued.

"30!"

"What did I do that time?!"

"50!"

"I'll stop now."

"Drop and give me 50! Now soldier! Now!"

The boy who was already on the floor groaned as he did those 50 pushups and the rest of the men in the room had to stay at attention the entire time.

After many sore minutes Lucius had finished his round of 50.

The sergeant finally came back to the center of manmade aisle and said "Take that as a warning ladies, what happened to Lucius could happen to you – Dismissed!"

After the sergeant left the room everyone relaxed.

He turned to Lucius, with a smirk on his face.

"Good going Luke," Theo snorted sarcastically.

"Heh, it comes naturally," Luke shrugged.

"You really got the Sarge fired up this time," Miles agreed laughing.

"Did you see his face? Pure. Gold," Luke answered.

He extended a hand out towards Luke.

"Thanks Arid."

He only responded with a curt nod of the head. That's who he was, Arid Wing, age 16, currently in the US military, and a prodigy of it too.

"Come on let's go get some slop," Luke said dusting himself off and throwing the sheet that went down with him onto the top bunk, as they headed off to the mess hall.

* * *

Breakfast.

That's what the army called it.

Slop.

That's what the soldiers _in_ the army called it.

A mixed array gray colors were messily plopped into a bowl and thrown on a dull green trey. In this place, it was closest they could get to 'served on a silver platter.' Even so the people there took what they got, most of them.

They called it Oatmeal.

Miles just stared at it.

Theo sniffed it.

Luke poked it with a spoon.

"That is_ not_ oatmeal," the trio chorused together in disgust, before looking at Arid who seemed to have no problem with it.

Arid quietly 1) fed the spoon into his mouth 2) chewed a bit, 3) swallowed and then 4) wiped his face. He repeated steps one through three until the bowl was cleaned.

"It's edible." Arid finally stated as the other three looked at him in disbelief. He looked back at the authority figures eating at one table; they were listening to his group in particular after the morning incident.

Luke dipped his spoon into the soupy looking food about to take a bite. Theo pressed his hand down.

"Luke, don't eat it."

Luke placed his spoon down in defeat, as the group pushed away their meals and began a new conversation.

* * *

Mandark sighed, why'd _he_ have to do the recruiting? _He _thought up the idea. _He_ created the blueprints, so why was _he _not building it? Why did _Dexter_ always get to do the things _he _wanted to do and _should've _done? Why did Dexter _always _get the attention? Why couldn't he? He'd be much better off not helping Dexter at all, but if he did, he would never see DeeDee again.

If he hadn't agreed; If he'd declined the offer made to him, it would've been much harder to even start up conversation let alone, say hello to her. Dexter would've ostracized him on the spot, claiming that he had no part in this lifetime project and therefore, wouldn't be able to converse with his older sister.

So in that theory Mandark did the only thing rational at this moment in time. He sucked it and ranted about Dexter in his head. Until, that boy became a mind reader, or created a mind reading device he would keep doing it until he kicked the bucket.

And with that he sat down looking the Captain dead in the eye.

"What do _you_ want?" The captain sneered acting much like the sergeant.

"Recruits," Mandark replied in his nasally voice. "The best one you have."

"Now, uh Mr. uh-….." The captain looked at the paper he held. It wasn't often you get people – like this around a training camp. "Mandark."

"That's correct."

"We don't think it's in our best interest to give you our best trained teen."

Madark frowned considerably. He knew this would happen.

Tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair he replied "This is for a good cause."

"We still decline"

Well, he tried. But going back to Dexter empty handed wouldn't be a good option. It would ruin his image greatly and his ego would be even more damaged. There was only one thing to do.

"I don't think you understand the risks"

He would have to tell him the truth.

* * *

Anger, sorrow, vengeance, all new emotions to her coursed through her veins. Passionate feelings of hate that she didn't know existed ran through her head. This new viewpoint was just a trifle way of saying-

"I want revenge."

She pounded her fist into a boulder whilst shaping the smaller rock in her hand.

'_They will pay for what they've done'_ she thought _'I'll make sure of it_'

She sat in a cloistered area where no one could find her and try to destroy her. Her hands hurt from slamming the rock down. With every strike the rock became sharper and her ideas piled high. She gave bashful a new meaning.

Finally stopping, an idea had come together, and at that moment as well she found her rock was like a clean blade, nice and shard.

She held the rock up to the light, where it just barely sparkled. Nothing really sparkled in this world. Nothing. Not anymore, and not that it used to either.

She was made as a replacement, to the many defeated clones made before her. It was only in the spur of the moment did a spark of newfound intelligence suddenly hit her. And just like that she became innovative, destroying the fusion monsters that guarded her to make new weapons only she could use, surprising humans with this new tactic laughing at their defeat.

It was a bittersweet victory.

Soon after she became board with her lair and wondered what lay beyond it. Days would pass when she was not as innovative as before, where she would just fly around her lair looking up at the ever going rocks that surrounded it, listlessly. It brought her much less than satisfaction, just hovering in a dank dark cave.

But he was her savior.

He had just come around giving her a hand to the outside world. And she impulsively took that hand. The hand a richer green than hers, that was obviously trying to keep something open for her to pass through. And when she did, she never wanted to go back.

Bright lights filled her eyes, as greens mixed with the tiles that float just like she. She swooped around enjoying the freedom, looking down at the moderately red headed fusion that had gave her this new freedom. Then-

She hit the ceiling. She never knew the sky even had a ceiling until the moment she fell a few feet and found that she couldn't fly higher than a certain level. Something she disapproved of very much.

It was then he took her out of that place of boundaries, without a human witness in sight, the two reworked the robot his other created and slipped away into the night.

She blinked again as her memories became hazy. The thought of him keeping her under radar the entire time, protecting her, and seeing to it she wasn't destroyed. She felt cared for, for the first time in her life. He promised her would be back, back with others to create their own colony. But he never did.

By this time her hand holding the rock was squeezing so tightly it left imprints in her green tinted hands. She never did understand why her hands were so humanly pale. Why they weren't closer to his or Double D's.

She shook her head. That didn't matter now. They were both gone.

Slowly she undid the bow that tied up her hair in a pony tail. The reddish green hair that fell far past her shoulder's shone in the sun. From a distance she looked strangely human, with a faint green glow surrounding her. And carefully she took the sharpened rock and slashed it across her hair, like using shears. She had cut her hair considerably. And as she watched the excess hair fall to the ground like threads she took the red ribbon again and retied her hair, this time to the side.

This was all part of her plan, changing her appearance was step one. Hiding her real identity to try and see if she could somewhat fit in with humans without them immediately shooting her.

She looked down at the glasses in her pocket. Carefully she stood up getting ready to fly. Then she shot straight upwards before making her cardinal direction northward instead of zenith. He would've liked the plan she made, as it slowly came together.

But from the very beginning she realized she was missing something; the something, that would set her plan into motion.

She needed a pawn.

* * *

"Aw~" was the disappointed groan Luke made when he died.

"Luke that was the 10th time, drop the game and help, or give someone else a turn." Jill said pushing Luke out of the way of the tiny screen.

"Like you?" Luke snorted back. "Oh please, what makes you think you can beat me?"

Jill shoved him this time as he fell sideways out of his crossleggedness.

Currently they were in the mail room. A small wooden shack located on the outskirts of the camp. Luke was playing brawl on the DSI he had smuggled in via his parents and hid in a broken mail cubby. In the time they had in the room Luke was desperately trying to beat the level he was on. He was failing miserably.

"Man, ever since his mom mailed him that game-" Theo started.

"I know what you mean." Arid nodded sorting a handful of mail "Last night I heard him sleep talking about the theory of double jumping"

"God, how old is Luke again?" Miles sighed.

"You're never too old play Mario games and…… somehow I feel nostalgic about this." Adrian said, remembering back to when she and Arid were really little.

"_Arid!" She shouted "it's my turn to play!"_

"_Hold on a second." Arid said brushing her off, his eyes still glued to the screen._

"_I have!" She insisted._

"_Five more minutes!"_

"_I'm telling the Sergeant~." _

"_Like I care,"_

"_Sergeant~" Adrian called._

"_Shut up!" Arid said_

_Adrian then tackled Arid for the controller. _

_She tried grabbing, but he held it away._

_She tried pushing away his body crawling for it. She knew if he was on his last life he'd kill her later._

"_Give it!" She whined._

"_It's. Mine!" Arid shouted back._

_The 10 year old and approximated 8 year old stared to fight, wrestling each other, biting each other, the works, until something stopped them._

_A sound that sounded like a virtual downwards fall was then heard as the dreaded words flashed up on the screen:_

_YOU LOSE._

"_Adrian, you are so dead!"_

"Yeah it kinda does." Arid agreed unsteadily watching Jill and Luke fight. Arid's persona in video games had calmed down quite a bit. But his obsession still stayed.

"Hey anyone want a Pepsi?" Miles offered, but this was codeword for 'anyone want to try and get Luke get off his lazy ass'

"Who sent Pepsi!?" Jill asked in mid kick. Didn't they know what would happen when it got there?

"Luke's folks," Miles smirked. Luke perked up nearly dropping the game for his precious caffeine. If video games were his strength, than soda was his weakness.

"Hey give that too me!" Luke said closing the DSI, laying it on the sorting table, getting up and running towards Miles. Miles held the soda cans up high above Luke's reach. Taunting him with the shaken cans.

"Only if you can reach them!" Miles said back cheerfully, he was really asking for it.

Luke and Miles were playing the classic game 'I'm taller than you so you'll never reach, let alone get the soda.' And Miles being a good 6 inches taller, you could pretty much tell who the victor would be.

Everyone's attention was on Luke and Miles. Arid had been sorting the entire time when he noticed the unoccupied DSI. Quietly, grabbing hold of the DS muting the sound and hitting the resume button on Luke's paused game, Arid began to play.

Jill was the first to notice, the game was unpaused. She had turned her head to see him crouched over something. She swiftly swooped over to see an active screen with lights of different effects illuminating on none other than the face, of Arid Wing.

Jill's entertained face went into a grumpy one in heart beat. But she knew if Arid didn't beat Luke's score, they were screwed.

* * *

The captain blinked several times in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So, you want to me to believe-"

"That's correct sir," Mandark nodded.

The captain's eyes were still somewhat widened "That has got to be, the most-"

"Unheard of, unbelievable piece of BS I've ever heard!" Sergeant fired back interrupting the captain out of order.

The captain glared at the lower in command harshly as it condemned onto him he had spoke out of place in front of his superior.

"Pardon my French sir" The sergeant mumbled.

"The sergeant does have a point. It's not enough to make me change my mind of refusing your offer."

Mandark sighed. Now he _really _didn't want to resort to this.

"Then you leave me no choice."

Mandark snapped his fingers, as two black and red tinted bots came through the door.

"Mandroids, seize the captain." Mandark ordered as four mechanical hands grabbed the captain's arms. He went up to the captain.

"You're going to agree." Mandark smirked pushing up his glasses. "Or I won't let you go."

There was no sign of panic on the captain's face, he looked impassive and indifferent, unafraid that he was currently being suspended above the chair of his desk by robots created by a teenage boy.

Mandark was a bit puzzled as to why he wasn't creating some response, and that's when he heard it.

The sound of a charging gun.

Mandark swiveled his head to the side seeing the sergeant with a handgun in official firing position. His face was serious as he now looked at Mandark as a threat.

"You're going to put the captain down." The sergeant said his ruff accent smooth and low "Or I will be forced to shoot."

Mandark silently gulp. This man was not afraid to shoot any threat to his subordinate even if it was a minor; that was for sure.

The room went absolutely silent. There had to be some way of getting out of this predicament. If he let his guard down he would be shot. There had to be some compromise.

"What can I do, to get you to give me your best recruit?" Mandark sighed in defeat.

* * *

Arid had beat the level Luke had been playing on easy, as Miles distracted Luke with the coke. Taking a can and chucking it out the door as Luke instinctively ran out with it.

Arid was currently 7 levels ahead of where Luke stopped and counting but, it starting to become harder for him to stay focused. He was losing his concentration very quickly now and his lack of determination at the moment, was getting the better of him.

The others still hadn't noticed him silently playing for some odd reason and were preoccupied with keeping Luke away from the mail room.

"He's almost at the door." Adrian called.

"Lock it, quick!" Theo shouted back unnecessarily.

And obediently she locked it.

There was soon a pounding on the door.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Luke shouted as the setting sun heated up his already lukewarm coke.

"Uh, in a sec Luke," Adrian stalled. "The uh lock- I mean door's stuck."

Then the pounding at the door stopped. There was a long silence besides the quiet unnoticed clicking of buttons.

Arid counted down in his head along with Jill.

15 points left till the next level.

10 points left.

5 points

"…..Luke……?" Adrian said slowly, a tinge of worry in her tone.

3 points

1 point

He was nearing the end.

Crash!

"Damnit you guys!" Luke shouted nearly breaking the lock on the door "let me back in!"

He had only one point. One point, to beat the game; and he was NOT LOSING THAT GAME. As Arid hit the jump button shooting down into the large pipe that Luigi had already jumped into, he breathed out a heavy sigh before putting down the pixilated game and quietly continued sorting the last of the mail. It was at that time Luke nearly broke the door down. His face was cheery red as he snarled yelling profanities and ranting about heat stroke, sun burn and too much Vitamin D, though the sun had nearly set.

Lucius then noticed the unoccupied DS. Wary he snatched it up ready to continue. Then he confidently hit resume and froze.

In a matter of 2 hours, someone had successfully beaten his score and more importantly got to the last level of the game.

It would have taken him approximately double the amount of hours to finish the rest of the game and somehow someone did it in 2.

Astounded and speechless, Luke let the gameboy drop to the floor.

Arid calmly sighed sitting in a corner taking a coke Miles had offered. Miles went over to see how much damage was done to the door.

Theo shook it gently while Adrian just stared, worried. The mail room was far away from the training camp, but was still on the base. If anyone found the door nearly broken down panic would arise.

And it was at that moment was there a knock on the door.

And the knock was not from someone good.

"Wing," the sergeant commanded. "You're wanted."

* * *

So how was it? Honestly I think the rest of the story will turn out better as we focus in more on Arid. Please Reveiw.

-DRHG


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Hey its me Devil's Right Hand Girl…I know right? I live. I breathe. I'm here, typing to you guys. If you want to you can skim over to the bottom, most of the first few paragraphs are just reasoning. (**Start at **_'Now as far as this story is concerned ' _**its in bold and italics. It'll be hard to miss.**)

Before you assume things let me say this, ONE, this is not a story cancellation letter, TWO this is not a letter of me never using this site or user name again. This is a letter of how this collection may/will lead to.

I first wrote _Mission Your Backstory_ as a way of writing practice. I liked the game Fusion Fall, and was somewhat disappointed when the Forums for the site were moved, and less popular. I always liked the thought of writing for Role Playing in a way that suited me; aka me writing stuff for a given character. I aspired to be like those given a layout and such and being able to produce something so close to human. It seemed fascinating, I tried it and I liked it, but I ran into issues.

Around the time when I was in the middle of writing 'A little too long' I looked back on what I had written and was astounded about how many words and how many pages I had done for just one character. All laughing aside I was like "_Jesus this is a lot_" and I felt the need to cut back. The only problem some writers like me have is taking away. When you're judging yourself, you're very critical, and there are parts you don't want to lose, but you know you have to, and parts you don't like but you know you have to have. I wrote out a scene 3 different times, looking for a way to better improve it.

Besides the editing issue, which I'm current working on, another reason I haven't updated is because of life. I've traveled here and there, I have classes, etc. For a while when I've picked up a pencil and paper its to draw, something I've been working on profusely. Basically, I've been busy.

_**Now as far as this story is concerned,**_ I have plans for it. It won't be dead. If it is, then it's rising from the grave.

For the other long line of writers/reviewers, I am very sorry to say that I won't be able to give you story as long as Ninetailgirls' or Thunderwarp's. But – and I deeply thank you for this – you've all had the patience to put up with me, and it's not like me to let something die, I'm actually writing snippets of possible stories, which will be placed in the chapter's following 'A little too long.' Be on the lookout for yours, they may come in a random order.

And before I close this letter, I send out my apologies. (**Be ready for a bit of rambling**) I realized that half my trouble came from the amount of characters I had to _create_ for the stories, when they were needed, and I found it a hassle to do that and never focus on them.

Instead I'm starting to create a different type of story. One that has a plot line where characters that you reviewers have made interact with each other, facing a rather different…threat, including the possibility of time traveling, alter ego's, and finding there to be a fine line between ally and adversary…who's who's – you may never know. Along with this there might be some illustrations that go with it I'm not all that sure yet.

And now I'll be concluding this little letter, thanks for reading it. Leave comments or PM's on opinions of anything included in this note. Flamers, flames, fire, and pyromaniacs are welcome, fire away, fire away. Also if you do find the story line above interesting be on the lookout for it soon.

Thanks.

DRHG


End file.
